Our Mission!
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: <html><head></head>The Nations have gone missing and they are taken over by these new people, and they plan to take over the world, until all the nations left, declare a World War against them!</html>
1. Chapter 1

AN okay... i really don't know where this is going... i still have no ideas with what i'm doing but... we'll start with this and see what you readers say and my friends. lol they are after all in the fanfic as well and do have some say in the matter lol

* * *

><p>Holly and Steph sat on the edge of the deck on their tree house. Behind them Sealanbd kept ranting and raving about being known as a micro nation and not a real nation. Holly closed her eyes, about ready flip out on him. Steph, sensing her friends temper, placed a hand on her friends hand. It seemed to work somewhat for a bit until...<p>

"... then i tried to sell myself..."

"Enough!" Holly stood up, grabbing the micro nation from around the collar, lifting him up and slamming him into the tree house wall, "I've had enough of your mouth and complaining! You're not a country, get over it before i punch you in your mouth, chop your head off and shit down your neck!"

"Damn Holly! If Ludwig ever finds out he'll be mad at you! So will Arthur." Holly turned to see Regina coming up, Emily right behind her. Regina walked up to Holly, pulling her back away from Sealand who fell to the ground in a heap, scared to even move. "We don't need you grounded for another month. you just got ungrounded as it is. remember?"

"Yea... but it wouldn't be my fault... come on let's go meet courtnei..." Holly glared at the micro nation, before walking down the steps from the tree house. Peter stayed where he was until Arthur came through the back door, "Peter! let's go, i'm here to pick you up!" Peter ran past the girls, and into the house. Arthur walked up to Holly a little hestiantly. "Thank you for watching him, Holly. Ludwig and them should be back sometime soon." I just closed my eyes, turning my head to the side.

"It was no problem. but your paying me extra because he was such a pain in the arse!"

"What! Well... he is a pain in the Arse... but bloody hell i'm all ready paying you thirty an hour!"

"Yeah, and keep complaining it'll be fourty an hour! that was three hours, so that's ninty dollars, plus the half hour bringing it up to one hundred and fave, plus with him being an extra pain, that's another fifteen so one hundred and twenty dollars." holly held her hand out expectedly. Arthur grumbled pulling out his wallet and pulling out the money, placing it in her extended hand. "There. I can't believe i have to pay you thirty bucks an hour..."

"Because i'm the only one who is willing to watch Sealand, and now it's fourty an hour."

"Fourty!"

"Wanna make it fifty?"

"No..." He sulked, walking away to leave. I motioned for the other three to follow and we appeared at the swiss border, to find courtnei, running from Vash.

"Get back here! your lessons are not over!" the swiss yelled. Courntei collided into Holly, the two sprawling on the gorund. courtnei jumped up, "I'm done with them now! I'm not gonna learn how to run away damnit! if you won't teach me how to use a gun i'm gonna hang out with my friends!" she turned, grabbed Holly's arm and demanded to leave immediately. "Okay holly," she began "since i know you got payed from England, how much did you make?"

"Dude, i got one twenty."

"How the hell did you managae that?"

"Bercause Sealand was extra annoying, and it was thirty an hour, plus the half hour."

"nice!"

* * *

><p>Ludwig sighed as Arthur went back through the house a little upset. "Arthur," the german called. He jumped, not realizing the german was here all along. He walked over to Ludwig, "yes Mr. Wiellschmidt?" Germany handed out a hundred dollar bill, but Arthur stared in wonder. "I couldn't poss..."<p>

"Take it. she asks for too much. un fourtiantewly i can't control her when it comes to payments. she'll be a handful when she grows up. I pray she doesn't take over a country that actually sells what others truly need..."

Arthur nodded, "I will be bloody fucked if that happens. Let's all pray she either changes, or takes over a small nation that needs other's help, and not the other way around."

Ludwig nodded, and Arthur left. Ludwig sighed as he went to make dinner. he texted Holly, asking if she was eating here, or her house or someone elses, but Holly ignored the text. Ludwig was expecting that, and hoped she would eat over at America's, where she lived.

* * *

><p>Holly knocked on the door as steph opened it and walked right on in. Steph went for the kitchen, as everyone else stopped, seeing Ivan clad in nothing but a scarf and a thong, chasing a Yao who was only wearing pants, around the house. Holly whipped out her self phone and took a picture while Courntei pulled a camera out and took a picture, Emily and Regina video taping it. "Eliza will love this..." Holly muttered, smiling. after a few moments of Emily and Regina recording, they went into the kitchen to find food being placed on the table. "thanks Steph! your the best!"<p>

"Of course. Ignore my teacher, he's... well he's Russia." They all nodded, "Anyway, so when do we leave for Eliza?"

"Yeah, When do we? You texted us to come meet you after the world meeting, and we come here instead!" Emily piped up.

"Yea, like, i'm totally not enjoying this!" Regina exclaimed!

"Calm down! We go in a little bit. she needs time to set up everything, and keep it down. we meet here because Ivan ignores us, but Yao is here, and we don't need him hearing." Holly said coolly, picking up an apple and biting into it.

"What's this meeting about anyway?" Steph asked curiously.

Holly smirked, "It's a secret, but you girls will love it. i'll just say we now have a mission, and Elizavetta is going to go into full detail on it. It's the most epic thing we will ever have to do, so remember it forever because we'll never get another shot at it." Holly laughed at their faces. her cool blue eyes, looked towards the staircase where Ivan was now chasing Yao up, and in the bedroom they went and the door closed. "That's our cue. Let's go, we have a mission to do

* * *

><p>AN: okay, for those who don't know, I'm Holly (sadly...) i'm the evil like bitch who russia would probably be somewhat proud of lol<p>

Russia: i would not be proud of you. I'm proud of Yao-Yao and only my Yao-Yao.

Me: *shudders* okay, you be proud of your yao-yao and leave me here to die.

Russia: Da, i will.

ME: ...

anyways... here's some info you may like... so no one is confused...

Me and my friends, we are underlings of five countries, we each have our own teacher.

Steph- Russia

Regina- Poland

Emily- Spain

Courtnei- Switzerland

and then Me Holly- America (bet you didn't expect that huh? XD)

Hungary: That's it! We don't get to know what Russia does to China!

Me: Sorry Eliza. not this time.

Sealand: I feel insulted! i am a nation! Why are you pushing me around?

Me: for the last time Sealand YOU ARE NOT A NATION! You're a micro nation. you have like, two citizens and your an old English naval base arn't you?

Sealand: What's that got to do with anything?

Me: It's got to do with everything. Anyways... review and give me ideas, and we'll see where this goes. Rating probably will go up, and... yea...

Hungary: But you have to tell them that the mission is that your frie...

ME: *Covers Elizavetta's mouth* Don't give it away! I only thought of that at last minute remember? Gosh! It;s really a lame mission, to me, but i'll let you guys decide that for yourselves.

Germany: Until next time unfourtiantly...


	2. Chapter 2

AN okay, i have a general idea what i'm doing... and yet i'ms till lost... *cries* i don't even know what i'm doing!

Liechtenstein: Don't cry, i'm sure everything will turn out okay.

Me: Liechtenstein! Lilly! go home before vash finds you here with me! I don't want to get shot at! *mumbles* i'd like to still live a little longer...

Liechtenstein: Big Brother knows i am here.

Me: BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW I AM HERE!

Switzerland: Yes i do.

Me: VASH! Yea... here's the second chapter... i'm gonna go... find... someone... ANYONE HERE! Russia? France? Sweden? Anyone?

Russia: Da? you become one with Russia da? or da?

Me: *shudders* i live with a bunch of nuts...

* * *

><p>The five girls walked out of the russian's home, and started heading towards Hungary. They were informed by text that they were about to meet a new, yet old member, but someone they have not met yet. Holly stopped and tried to think of all whom they hadn't met yet. all the bosses, scandinavians, Every asian except China, and Prussia. not to mention all the southern countries. Holly shrugged, demanding they continue on but when she turned around there stood her mentor. Cowlick and glasses and all, standing there for once not in his normal hero pose, but hands on hip, feet only slightly apart and a mad look on his face. Holly looked up, a pissed expression on her face. "Holly, ytou haven't come home in days and you were not at Germany's, you will com home with me this time."<p>

Holly looked at America completely pissed, giving him a stare down. He lasted a good bit, before his eyes water, he cried his eyes hurt, and began to rub both with his hands. Holly used this dissstraction to kick him in his vital regions, and all five girls ran past laughing. They didn't stop until they were at the hungarians home, and waited to catch their breath, except Holly, used to that kind of running. "God i hate him and his kids... all fifty six of them..." Holly said, and she opened the door.

"Fifty six? what does he have? fuck fests?" Steph asked

"I don't know. But that's why i'm never home. at least Germany gives me some leeway. He just keeps a close eye on me... a little too close actually..."

"Hey, Holly, have you found any information about us yet?" Emily wondered aloud out of the blue.

"Actually, i'm finding out who really is the strongest nation and what they have. Anyway, we better not have Elizavetta sama waiting."

"Sama? isn't that Japanese?" Regina asked as Holly opened the door

"Yes, i have been learning some japanese here and there to help crea..." holly walked into someone, and was about to insult them for not paying attention, when she saw that it was a japanese man himself. she bowed at the waist, " Sumimasenga. uhhh... Watashi..."

"I do speak English." the man said. Holly was not please, but then again, she never is with people. Her friends could automatically sense Holly's aggravation, and surrounded the japanese man. " Watashi wa moshiwake arimasen. Watashi wa anata o mite inai. Doyara anata wa shin'yo shite inai watashi noryoku ga nihongo o hanasu." Holly got up in the man's face, "never, ever, interuppt me when i am speaking."

"Holly! girls! get away from Kiku! He's japan!

* * *

><p>AN: okay... this is a change in point of view... this will happen time to time.<p>

* * *

><p>I stared at my friends, letting them know to back off. They all left and went into the living room. I stared at the man known as Kiku, or japan. I was not pleased at all, and was a little sad Elizavetta had intervened. It had been such a long time since i was in a fight. i was aching for one to be honest.<p>

"Holly... How many times have i told you to not get into other people's personel space?" she asked softly. i knew on the inside she was scared a fight would break out, but i wasn't going to give her or anyone the satisfaction. i'd get my chance another day, and when that day came, i'd enjoy it like a little kid with ice cream.

"Plenty of times. my bad Elizavetta, i'll try and leave jap here alone." I knew it was cold, but i was trying to get him to give the first punch, but his face never changed, which pissed me off, but i didn't show it. Elizavetta just grabbed my arm and dragged me to where the other girls were, Kiku following behind. I sat in the emtpy seat between Steph and Emily. Regina and courtnei behind us. This was usually our seating asrrangements because i could loose my temper easily, and they all had to hold me to keep me from going anywhere. The same goes with any of them, when or if they even got angry, which was rare.

I sat int he front seat, between Steph and Regina. they knew how I was, so i all ways sat between them. Emily and Courtnei behind me. the presentation began, a few pictures here and there, and then a video of America and England. I had a nosebleed like the rest, but i was the only one who didn't wipe it away. "Okay! Now this is where you girls come into play at. Kiku if you will."

"Hai! All of these were taken on July Fourth of different years. It seems that every July fourth, all the nations Libido seems to be the highest, and their hormones race the most then. We need you girls to sneak into the nations rooms before the Fourth of July, and videotape them having sex. It's simple really. you all are small enough and young enough where they would all trust you. they usually start about a week before the fourth of July, they have sex quite a few times, but the biddest time, the best one of all is the fourth of July."

"You're mission is to videotape as many nations as possible till July fifth. We need the tapes and stuff finished and mailed out by the tenth, and all that video footage, it takes some time before they are fully finished and can be mailed out to our subscibers, plus you all get a sneak peek at the video's and get to choose what one's you want for free."

"Hai. Now we will explain the signs to look for with each couple, while Elizavetta hands out the bags of equipment to you all." he pressed a button on the remote and it began a bullet point presentation, "Gerita, Germany and Italy. Excessive touching on Italy's behalf, Germany will blush and pull on Italy's curl, and then of course, they will be getting closer physically." he pressed the button for another slide, " Spamano, Spain and Romano. Romano will be blushing, and be flusterred. sometimes he will be nice to Spain for some time, but only to Sneakily attack him, and Spain will be pulling Romano's curl as well." Elizavetta finished handing the bags out andf continued where Kiku left off..

"Auswiss, Austria and Switzerland. Both will be blushing, however, Switzerland will take all of his weapons off, and Austria will head towards the bedroom. FrUk, France and England. England will give half-hearted remarks, and France will be smiling."

"UsUk, America and England. Egland will be blushing, America teasing, and when you see Texas get set down, then they really are going to have sex."

"Rochu, Russia and China. Russia will smile softly, China will be blushing, Russia's laugh is normal instead of his KolKol laughing. Then of course you have Russia chasing China, both laughing and giggling."

"Poliet. Poland and Lithuania. Lithuania will blush right after Poland flat out says they are having sex. And then you have Sufin."

"Sweden and Finland. We can't seem to get them because of Sweden. he glares at anyone, so we've only been able to get image from the outside on the first floor. So far all we got is Sweden will carry Finalnd into the bedroom." Elizavetta said sadly. I had a thought, and swore i would get them two together.

After some time Kiku said his goodbyes and Left. my friends and i were just about to leave when Elizavetta pulled me towards her and whispered in my ear, "You have a special, extra mission. Giripan. Greece and Japan. Japan blushes, Greece moves closer to him, the cats will walk away and Greece will compliment Japan and flat out say they will have sex. I need you to get that one for me!" I nodded, smirking. i'd gladly get video of the man whom annoyed me when we first walked in.

On our way back to my tree house where we did all our planning, we ran into the boys. Zonn walked up to Emily and gave her a chaste kiss to the lips, making her smile and blush slightly. so far, they were the only actualy couple in our group. Calvin walked up to the rest of the girls, as well as Al and said hi. Al went and put his arms around Steph, but she barked at him to keep his hands off her then turned around and hit him upside the head. They're relationship was like England and France's and yet Spain and Romano's. Andrew and Jeff were still making out, Jeff up against the wall. Once they were done, they realized we were here, and came over.

* * *

><p>Back to narrator...<p>

* * *

><p>Andrew and Jeff walked over to the girls, hand in hand, and said hello. "So how have you girls been?" Calvin asked politely. Holly shrugged, "we're okay. How have you boys been?"<p>

"Well, andrew here has to work all the time so we barley see him." Calvin replied.

"ahh.. yes of course... the infamous Northern Ireland." Holly said, smirking,

"Hey," andrew said, "Don't be cocky just because i got my place first. you're time will come and then you'll realize how much of a drag it is and beg to be normal again."

"I beg to differ." Holly replied, "I bet you when i get my own country to rule, i'll be the best ruler the country ever saw!" she was somewhat cocky, but she got that from america of course.

"If you say so. Come on Jeff, I wanted to show you some... toys i had when i was younger." He smirked, Jeff Smirking back, but blushing madly. Holly was tempted to follow, but chose to stay where she was. she liked him, but didn't want to see him being pounded into, or pound into someone else. unless that someone else was her.

* * *

><p>AN: okay, i admit i really suck at this...<p>

Hungary: Hey you got the mission out there!it's good! Now you need to just videotape them having sex.

Me: But... i really don't know what to do...

Hungary: you get one videotape in, and maybe a "talk" in there, I'll help you get with him.

Me:... bribes don't work with me. and what talk?

Regina: Remember? the one My grandmother told me?

Me: oh... that talk lol yea, don't worry it's going in there. just be paitaint my young friend.

Hungary: so when do they have sex?

Me: Elizavetta! In due time my love, in due time!

Russia: you said you would sell yourself to me if it was not up by saturday. here it is tuesday now. KOLKOLKOL

Me: oh dear... did i say that? when? to whom? *shifty eyes*

Emily: you said it to me when you answered to my re...

Me: *covers Emily's mouth* Just shut the hell up! Russia, you must be hearing things. I never said such things! and besides even if i did, the comp had virius's and malware's that would not allow me to work. I can not be at fault when there was a malfunction in this machine!

Russia: KOLKOLKOL *pulls out pipe to beat with*

Steph: Russia, you hurt her and i won't scare Belarus away. in fact i'll invite her over.

Russia: cringes, then lowers weapon* you lucky you have friend Like Stephy, da.

Me and Steph: Until next time!

Steph: seriously girl, you need to learn how to work your computer.

Me: i know... i suck at this very badly...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: okay... i seriously need some help. if anyone has any ideas for this fanfic, or if you want to see something happen, just... message or review it to me. I'm sore today, i stayed up so late to do chapter 2, russia beat the crap out of me after i posted it...

Russia: da, you need sleep shedule made!

Me: i don't like sleeping... as JTHM would say, I detest sleep. I've better things to do

Russia: *raises pipe*

Me: *cowers in corner as baltics just watch*

China: Stop that aru! *stands in front of Russia blocking pipe with his wok and ladle* You do not harm her! She has done nothing wrong. Plus we need her to finish the fanfiction aru.

Me: thanks Yao... here's the third chapter... enjoy my crappiness...

* * *

><p>Holly asked for the boys to leave so the girls could talk privately, and they obliged, saying they had a movie to catch, and that if the girls wanted to they could tag along. Holly waved them goodbye, and waited until they were out of site before she began."Okay, seeing as how i'm at both America's and Germany's, i'lll do UsUk, and Gerita, Courtnei, you live with Vash, so you get Auswiss. Emily, you live with spain, so you get Spamano. Regina, you live with Poland, so you get Poliet, and Steph, you live with Russia, so you get Rochu."<p>

"What! Why do i have to get Rochu! I see it all the time whenever Yao is over! I mean, Ivan runs around wearing a pink thong! pink! and then he chases Yao around, and yao's only in his pants, and one time Yao was wearing a red thong! A RED THONG! i can't even sleep at night because Yao is so loud! There were a few times when i walked in on them as well! Yao was tied up on one, Russia had nail marks down his back on another..." Steph trailed on and on about it, and they were all imagining it, all of them getting a nosebleed. Steph realizing this, stopped her rant, "France naked on top of you!" everyone's face changed colors, all most as if they were all getting sick.

Holly was the first on out of her sickness, "We should all be on our way now." she looked behind at where the boys had gone off to, "maybe another time we can go hang with the boys. but for now we have a mission!" they all nodded, "and steph, since you seem to not want rochu, ill take rochu, seeing as how i'd be the only one able to stand within fifteen feet of Russia with no problems. Instead, you can take UsUk." Steph nodded in agreement, happy to be rid of having to watch the russian and chineese man go at it, and be forced to watch.

* * *

><p>I walked up to the door of the englishman's home. No car was in the driveway, so knocking on the door, with no reply, I opened the door and set to work. I went straight for the bedroom, and set all the cameras up. just as i finished, i heard a noise from downstairs. I ran out of the room, hoping to get out soon before getting caught, when i saw them, Francis had Arthur up against a wall, pulling his clothes off, and kissing like no tomorrow. with no where else to go, as they were quickly making their way up the stairs, i ran back into his bedroom and hid in the oversized plant in the room. I watch as they entered the room, fell onto the bed, and were quickly starting their activities. I cursed, realizing that i had to start all ready, and barley even prepared. I carefully snuck my hand into my bag, and pulled out a digital camera. carefully turning it on, i hit play, starting video taping all ready.<p>

Francis slid a hand down the englishman's chest, down his thigh and around, behind and he slipped a finger inside the englishman's puckered hole. "Bloody hell francis! couldn't wait for the lube could you?"  
>"Ma cherie, there is no time for the lube. we both want it right here right now, and if we wait any longer, we both will go insane."<br>"Bloody hell..." arthur moaned, as another finger was added. soon a third finger was added, and Arthur clutched onto the frenchmen, trying to relax, but making little progress.  
>"just... Fuck! Just shove it in and let me have it!" Arthur yelled, frustrated obviously.<br>"Honhonhon... eager are we?"  
>"You bloody damn right i'm eager. now get on with it frog!"<p>

I cringed, never had i heard Arthur like this, the cursing yea, but not so eager and demanding for it. Francis, moved up on Arthur, and shoved himself in the englishman, who cried out, gripping the sheets. I felt something wet under my nose, and when i wiped it away i realized it was blood. I shook my head, and went back to holding the camera steadier. France thrusted into Arthur, hard and fast. moans rising louder. I thought i heard someone downstairs, but that wasn't as important as the right here, right now. Then out of nowhere, the door opens up and in walks Alfred. "Hey, fran..." he stared at the scene before him, and Francis stopped to see who had walked into the room, Arthur groaning, and hiding his face with an arm. "Uhh... alfred, what are you doing here?"  
>"how many times do i have to tell you i hate being called Alfred. it's just Al." the dark haired boy shifted his feet slightly. my heart skipped a beat, and beating faster, hoping he wouldn't catch me in here.<br>"Anyways, i was looking for you to let you know that the meeting was changed from France to Spain. It was a last minute thing so i thought you would want to know ASAP, but apparently, you were busier than i expected you to be..."  
>"well thank you, son, i appreciate it, can you leave so that i may finish?"<br>"not with me you ain't you bloody frog!"

I sighed, realizing that i wasn't getting the yaoi i had hoped for. i leaned back against the wall, not listening to a word that was said. then out of nowhere, the bushes were pulled aside, and staring down at me was an amussed france, and an irritated England. "What are we doing ma cherie? you are right alfred, someone was here in the bushes."  
>"i...i...ican explain." i stuttered, not sure of how i was getting out of this.<br>"then please, do pray tell." england gritted out. I stared at him, unsure of what to do, when out of nowhere i hit him and france upside the head with a pipe, and ran past Al, who seemed to have been shocked to see me. I ran out of there as fast as possible running for Hungary's home.

Once there, i burst into her house, tape held out towards her. "i...got...something...but...it was...interrupted... by al..."  
>"al as in Francis Alfred, or america?"<br>"Francis."

Hungary watched the tape, getting a nosebleed herself, but was very upset and angry at the fact that they didn't continue. "you have done well Steph. you are the first to bring me something. Kiku!" thge japanese man walked into the room.  
>"Yes Elizavetta-san?"<br>"give her something to eat and drink. she has come all the way from england to show me this."  
>"Hai! come this way please."<p>

* * *

><p>I stared at my father's room, not sure of what to do. Auswiss... holly had told me that it was hard to aquire seeing as how Vash probably booby trapped his own room. 'but you have me and Liechtenstein living with him, why would his room be booby trapped?' i thought. I took a deep breath and was about to open the door when liechtenstein called me. i jumped turning to her. "J...Ja?" she smiled.<br>"I'll show you where to put the cameras so Vash does not find them." I smiled widely as she opened the door and lead me inside, and pointed to where the cameras go. I couldn't beleive that of all the not so innocent things Lilly could do, it was watching yaoi when Vash wasn't home.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, sorry for the late update, i had a dissagreement with fanfiction before it was updated and then i had what we writers sometimes get called a writers block, so i ended up writing other stories. then i finally got Fanfiction to agree with me writting this chapter, though it is much shorter than i ahd figured and my first idea i SWEAR was a whole lot more epic than this, but sadly i could not remember it. so this ended up being a short one, hopefully the next chapter will come sooner, and be lot more epic than this one.

Liechtenstein: Ja, i'm glad i made an appearance.

Me: Oh lilly, i can't have a story with switzerland without you in it!

Switzerland: Get away from her now *cocks a rifle*

Me: heh heh heh... now now vash... no need to get all... violent...

Switzerland: i know you were in my room, so what were you doing in there!

me: technically Courntei was in your room, not me.

switzerland: oh... Well you told her to!

Me: *sigh* some people never think do they?

Steph: Nope. they don't. would you like me to get belarus or russia?

Me: Nein... i'll face him alone... sadly...

Steph: until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay... i'm not ENTIRELY sure how this will go... and no, the videotaping is not the REAL mission. lol on the contrary, the true mission has all ready been mentioned, but only hinted at. XD anyways... chapter 4...

* * *

><p>They gathered together one week later, a little dissappointed. they kept watching france and England over and over again, unsure of what they were doing wrong. they wanted the sex they were promised, that they wanted, but no one was getting anything. "We must be missing something..." Regina said bitterly.<br>"but what? We waited a whole week, and nothing." Courtnei pointed out. Then holly had an idea,  
>"What if we... i don't know... started it?"<br>"Ew! no offense, i like yuri once in a while, but with us? we're friends, a little sick don't you think?" Emily had a disgusted look on her face. Holly laughed, shaking her head.  
>"I mean, make a romantic setting for the nations, start them up! make a bet with some, dare others! it'll be a cinch!"<br>"How can we do that?" Regina, Emily and Courtnei asked, confused.  
>"We can get the boys to do it. or perhaps Prussia. He all ways seemed good are getting nations riled up." Steph answered, before Holly could, whom nodded, a smile gracing her lips. That smile was one that said 'I have a plan, but were going to get in trouble if we're found out.'<p>

* * *

><p>Prussia stared disbelieving at the five girls before him, "You want me to do what?"<br>"Oh come on Prussia! Preuben! Mr. Awesome... We need videotapes of the nations having sex! we HAVE to have them! you have no idea how important it is to us!"  
>"Nein! I refuse to!" holly looked at the girls, nodding to them, and they walked away. they walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. the minute the door was closed Holly attacked. she tackled the prussian to the floor, sitting on his chest, his hands pinned tot he ground. she glared at him, managing a smirk at the same time. "Now, back to what we were talking about... you ARE going to get the nations to have sex with one another!"<br>"And why would the awesome me do that?"  
>"Because you're mister Awesome. Preuben, the best Empire to have ever existed, and for so long, into the modern world! you were once Prussia, the Empire, then you were East Prussia, World War two, and you were not dissolved as East Prussia until the Fall of the Berlin Wall. not even The Turkish Empire, or Ottoman empire as it is widely known, lasted that long... and he was supposedly the best Empire to have lived... if he was so great, he would have made it to World War two like you. I'll make a deal... If i can get Matthew, to fuck you one night, will you get the other's to have sex with you?" the Prussian seemed to really consider it now.<br>"One night of fucking for every couple?"  
>"Done."<br>"how do you plan on doing that?"  
>"Don't you worry you're pretty little head about that. Can you remember the orders if i tell you?"<br>"Possibly."  
>"Good..." and the list was told. She got up, letting the prussian up.<br>"you know, for a young girl who doesn't own a single piece of land yet, you sure are strong..."  
>"I learn from your brother and you after all. Lord knows America doesn't teach me shit. he's too busy being an idiot." Gilbert nodded, with understanding.<p>

As they walked out the girls stared in shock as Holly announced that Prussia would help them. "What's the price?" Courtnei asked, knowing the prussian would not do this for free when he had just declined moments ago. said, man was about to reply, but Holly elbowed him in the gut, and answered with, "I have my ways. don't you worry about the deal or the price. it does not concern any of you." Steph gave her a long hard stare, which holly returned and shje smirked. they had a small understanding. "I"ll help with that." she said. The other girls shook their heads, not wanting to know how those two could understand one another without talking.

* * *

><p>To say i was not shocked, would have been a lie. i watched from afar as i watched the Prussian play with the lithuanian a tad. watching it made me videotape it and get a slight nosebleed, then as i was wiping the blood away, i looked up and the prussian was gone, and the lithuanian, was running for Poland. I followed quickly, and closely. sure enough, the Pole turned in his yard to look at the lithuanian, but Feliks and i were both shocked when Toris just jumped him, ripping their clothes off. He immediately went straight to sucking the pole's dick, fast and hard, the other moaning loudly. I zoomed in, just so the camera had a better view, and i was smiling widely. 'Leave it to Holly to get us exactly what we want...' "Oh man... wait till Em and them see this... Regina you have out done yourself this time..." I muttered, mostly to myself.<p>

* * *

><p>I was a little confused as i watched the prussian in the bedroom. i was to hide in the plant in Antonio's room, though i had never gone in the spaniards room before, except when putting the cameras up and needless to say, i was shocked at what i was watching. Prussia had Lovino blindfolded and pulling on his curl, causing the italian man to moan, and shake, his body falling tot he ground, but Prussia caught him. he layed him on the bed, and tied him to it. it seemed like a half hour of Lovino whinning and practically crying for relief when antonio walked in his cheerful self, until he saw the site before him. He stood dead still staring at the blubbering italian tied to his bed. He dropped the bag of tomatoes and i stared at them sadly. I turned back to the two at the bed, "Lovi, what happened?"<br>"don't fucking ask questions tomato bastard! just fuck me right now!" Antonio smirked, seeming to have no problem with that idea.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't do Auswiss?" I demanded. I could not let the last two girls down! Steph, and Courntei. I had gotten word from Regina, and Emily, that they got their video footage. I also wasn't going to miss out on some Rochu and Gerita.<br>"Exactly what i said! if i go anywhere near Roddy, i get a frying pan to my head, if i go anywhere near Vash's property, i get a bullet to my head. it's a lose lose situation."  
>"Who would you have gotten turned on?"<br>"Roddy of course why?"  
>"I may be able to keep a certain hungarian away from you." he gave a quizzical look, as i took my phone out and ignored all the texts from Germany, and sent a message to Elizavetta. with a reply quickly recieved, she smirked at the prussian. "Done. go get him tiger." the prussian, confused and not at all liking the tiger bit, turned and headed for the austrians home.<p>

* * *

><p>Ludwig looked at the clock on the wall. he hadn't heard from Holly in a week, and Alfred claimed the last time he saw her was when she had decided to kick him where it hurts and run off with her friends. her friends, however, were not answering any texts involving say he was worried was an understatement. "Feliciano, i'm heading out. perhaps i can find her walking around somewhere."<br>"Ve~ be safe Doitsu! You want me to come with you?" Ludwig thought a moment then shook his head.  
>"Nein, stay here in case she stops by."<br>"Si, ciao!"

* * *

><p>AN: So... that's chapter 4... i tried my best with it, sort of... we got some sexy scenes going on, all thanks to Prussia.

Prussia: Yea! bow down tomy awesomeness! so when do i get my first night with birdie?

Me: In due time, my silly preuben friend... in due time... *smiles evily*

Prussia: *backs away scared* hey, that look is not awesome...

Hungary: Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm not sure anymore about this... okay, if anyone has ANY suggestions as to what to do, any ideas for the fanfic, please do pray tell. i'm running out of ideas to keep this moving! *gets down on knees* I'm on my knees in a nine hundred dollar suit!

Russia: but you in skirt da?

me: God Russia don't you watch movies? Liar Liar... his secretary leaves him, he's begging on his knees in a nine hun-nevermind, it's pointless. though that confused look on your face looks very cute, anyways, back on topic... Any idea's is REALLY appreciated. FYI, this chapter i do something that would embarrass Alfred and Ludwig not to mention some boy on boy in details. just a warning XD

* * *

><p>Staring out at the window, she glared, forced to listen to another of Ludwig's rant. She was just on her way over to talk with the canadian about some buinsess she needed taken cared of. Unfourtiantely, on her way to the canadian's house, Ludwig picked her up, literally, threw her in the car and drove off. Now she was nodding now and again when Ludwig asked her if she understood this, or that, or telling her not to do that thing again, nor the thing before. It all went in one ear, and out the other. Once at Ludwig's home, she slammed her door shut, stormed upstairs and began to pack some things she would need. Ludwig entered her room as she hid the objects under the bed.<br>"Holly... i know you don't like being so confined, but for just tonight, and the next week, if you stay here in the house, do the chores given to you, i'll let you have any freedom you wish. Alfred seems to agree, so this is the deal we are offering you. As long as you come back to one of your homes every night, get up at five in the morning, do the chores you are assigned on the days you are assigned them, you can do anything you want." Holly rubbed her chin thoughtfully, then shrugged.  
>"I can agree to those terms. Now if you'll excuse me, i was about to go to bed."<br>"What were you putting under the bed?"  
>"My shoes. i don't want to trip over them if i happen to get out of the bed to use the restroom or get hungry in the middle of the night." Ludwig seemed thoughtful.<br>"That actually sounds very reasonable... perhaps i should do the same."  
>"Yea yea, now may i go to bed?"<br>"Ja, of course. Gute Nacht."  
>"Whatever..." she climbed into the bed, and pretended to fall asleep. After hearing the door close shut, she jumped from the bed after hearing the creaking of the stairs, grabbed her bag under the bed, slipped on an old pair of sneakers, and climbed out the window.<p>

Holly snuck inside the Canadians home while he was asleep, hoping everything would go accourding to plan. Gilbert was supposed to come over for a regular visit, which Holly planned to make an extra special visit on the Prussian's behalf. No one knew she was here, not even Ludwig, whom was sure she was up in her room asleep, because she had said she would be there. Quickly, she tied the Canadian to his own bed, then was ready for the task she knew would wake the canadian. Pulling out the pice of cloth, she wrapped it placed it over his eyes forcefully, which woke him up. she straddled his chest to get a better angle. soon it was tied behind his head, and tightly. Next she pulled out the ball gag from her pack, and forced it into the canadians mouth. With quick, agile fingers she pulled the knife she took from Belarus, and sliced the canadians shirt off, making him flinch, and then dug it into his jeans, and she thanked the heavens for Natalya's knives being so god damn sharp, or else there was no way she'd have been able to cut through the jeans. She pouted, seeing him soft, and thought about what would turn him on, without actually doing anything.  
>"Of course!" she muttered, remembering all the toys she all ways had in her pack. she pulled out an anal vibrator , and slowly but surely pushed it in. "Jeez Mathieu you sure are tight!" she had attempted a french accent, of course it came out sounding more like a Southern Belgian accent.<p>

She stared at the writhing Canadian, and wasn't yet satisfied. Pulling out a cock ring, pushing it on, then grabbing a wabbit cockring, she turned the wabbit cockring on and then the anal Vibrator. Just for extra measure, she pulled out a silver bullet, and pushed that up in with the anal vibrator, turning it on. she smirked at the way the canadian was squirming uncontrollable under her. She waited what seemed like forever before she heard the knock at the front door. She quickly hid, getting the camera ready and recording. She smirked, knowing this was what Gilbert wanted, but he wouldn't know about the video taping.

She heard someone call Matt's name, and got excited for the show, when she heard Francis' voice. panicing, she didn't know if she should stop him, or undo the canadian entirely, until the door opened and there in the doorway stood Gilbert. Still recording, she aimed the camera at Gilbert. Gilbert saw the canadian and thus, slammed the door shut on everyone else. "Uh, Matt isn't looking too good, perhaps you all should go on ahead without us. I'll stay and take care of Matt."  
>"Mon dieu! My Mathieu is sick? i must tend to him!"<br>"No Francis, he isn't _sick_ he just _isn't feeling well._"  
>"Oh... qui qui, We shall leave you two alone then. come along Andrew, Jeff, Al. Gilbert will not be with us men today." Holly groaned at the mention of andrew. She could have ambushed the men while they were out to speak with andrew, if only for a little bit, and she was stuck filming Gilbert fuck his boyfriend. 'Perhaps another day...' she thought bitterly.<p>

She heard the men leave, and once the front door was shut, gilbert practically flew in, taking out the ball gag, as the canadian let out a high pitched moan. Holly's eyes went wide, for no one had ever heard the canadian make a sound like that before, at least not in public. 'Now i see why Elizavetta likes the prucan one so much...' she thought excitedly to herself. gilbert licked his lips, and undid the blindfold. Matthew looked up at gilbert, "Please... i want... need..." each saying between moans, and most of them were frustrated moans. Gilbert looked down at the rest of Matt's body unsure of what to do. "Wh...what do i do?" He sounded like a virgin for his first time. Holly mentally patted herself on the back for having the prussian sound like that, when everyone knew he had sex with just about every nation alive. Holly zoomed in a little more, "Just... Juste s'il vous plaît, prendre la rocade de..." Holly sniggered silently so as not to alert them to her presence. Gilbert blushed a great deal, and pulled the wabbit cockring off first. Matthew whimpered, and Gilbert pulled the cockring off. Matthew came, it going all over the place, and he was exhausted from that little bit, but he was still hard. That was when Gilbert saw the string for the Silver bullet, and pulled it out, and was shocked that it came out so easily. "Nur fick mich!" the Prussian seemed taken aback by that, but nodded, not wanting to piss the canadian off more than he all ready was. "Ja..." he replied, stripping off his clothes.

He realized before starting, after climbing on top of his lover, that he had an anal vibrator in his ass. slowly he pulled it out, and Matt whimpered some more at the loss, but it was soon replaced with the Prussian's white 7 inch penis. Holly nodded appreciatevly, but knew that thge Russian, Ivan, had a bigger one. Anyone with half a brain knew that Russia had the biggest among them all. He started a slow pace, which seemed to be irritating Matthew. After what seemed like seconds, Matt finally spoke his mind, "I swear Gil if you don't hurry this the fuck up and fuck me till i'm passed out, so help me god, i will beat you with my hockey stick!" the prussian's face, if it was even possible, seemed to have paled even more.

Quickening his pace, holly realized that she had, had a nosebleed for quite some time and tried to clean it up before it got on the carpet, but when she looked down, she realized she had a puddle of blood on the carpet, all ready soaked in... 'I'll take care of that later... hopefully before matt cleans...' she thought and went back to her task. She placed the camera on the tripod set up, so she wasn't forced to hold the camera the entire time, as matt made Gilbert go a second round. After a half hour had gone by of that fuck, and some rest, Matt was ready again. Holly's jaw dropped, never had anyone gotten one couple to fuck this many times, let alone twice! Holly had a huge nosebleed going, that she passed out from loss of vlood.

* * *

><p>Matthew woke up very cheerful, and only slightly sore. he was use to that stuff, seeing as how he played hockey all most all year round. As he got up, he noticed a tripod with a camera on it, and upon getting closer he found an unconcious Holly, in a pool of blood soaked into his white carpet. His face was red with both anger and embarrasement as he now knew who did that to him, before Gilbert had to take care of him. He began dialing Alfred's number, and after hanging up with him, he then called Ludwig.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATIONS!<br>**Juste s'il vous plaît, prendre la rocade de= Just please, take the ring off (French)  
>Nur fick mich!= Just fuck me! (German)<p>

FYI to anyone who reads this, i had ALOT of fun writting this chapter, and i'll have fun writting the next one too. actually, i'll enjoy the next few chapters XD

Elizavetta: we need more yaoi.

Me: m.. more ya... what! i just spent a whole freaking week writting this BIG yaoi filled chapter and you want MORE! Are you forgetting the mission you gave me and my friends? like come on! *headdesk*

Steph: hey be glad she isn't asking of anything with us girls.

Me: *sighs* good point... and just for people reading this knows, i seemed to have done where the girls are from, but not the guys... so here it is:

Andrew: Northern Ireland  
>Jeff: Canada<br>Al: France  
>Zonn: Netherlands<br>Calvin: China

oh and also, due to the fact that Zonn and Emily are no longer together(so i hear...) i'll need a new guy so... there will be a new character... eventually... no he is not in the story, but he will make an appearance eventualy... any one got ideas? lol


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: so sorry for late update... had no comp or net and moving and bull crap... so.. here's my failure.

Girls: IT'S NOT A FAILURE!

Me: Goes to show what you know... then again you all ain't getting in trouble by a super power and a man who needs to take a stick out of his... *sees Ludwig and smiles at him* i'll keep comments to myself.

Everyone: ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Holly stirred, and realized she was on a bed, and she rolled over unknowing whom was in the room. She opened her eyes as she rolled back onto her back, and saw three angry people, and one amused prussian. She gulped, and sat up, "Hey, how is everyone?" then she saw she was in Matthew's bed, and quickly jumped off.<br>"The bed sheets were changed. you, however are in big trouble!" Matthew said, but she barley even heard it.  
>"Do you have, any idea, the boundaries you have crossed?" Ludwig demanded.<br>"Boundaries? I crossed boundaries? Since when?" Alfred grabbed me immediately.  
>"Since you decided to jerk my brother off, turn him on and leave him exposed for an hour!" I laughed at that.<br>"Correction, i did not touch him except take his pants off, and put the vibrator in, cock rings on and the Wabbit cock ring. I never 'Jerked him off' as you put it. besides, it was part of a deal that is too hush hush and i can not tell you."  
>"Holly Lynn Jones! This is the worst thing you have ever done! I don't care what the deal was, but we talked and we agreed to leave your punishment up to my bruder." Holly's face paled, but she composed herself quickly, btu they all saw her go pale.<br>"I can take whatever that jock sends my way. I sort of live with one. once you live with one idiot, another idiot for a day is nothing." Ludwig gave a nod to Gilbert, and the three left, leaving Gilbert and Holly alone.

Time seemed to go by slowly, and what seemed like three seconds ago they left, was really six minutes ago. they heard the front door close, signalling everyone's leave, and Gilbert began to explain what her punishment is, but was really a proposition.  
>"Hell no! I will do no such thing!" Gilbert got in Holly's face<br>"You want me to help get these videos for you, in exchange for a few nights with Matthew, i did not give you permission to invade underneath the pants! So here's the deal now, You do that, and i'll keep doing my half of the original deal. Kapeesh?"  
>"And if i don't?"<br>"I tell everyone to check their rooms for bugs of audio and video."  
>"You wouldn't dare!"<br>"I wouldn't?" we had a stare down, but i knew, by his blood red eyes he would tell every single crack that would break my mother's back, what our deal was, and what me and the girls have been doing. I blushed a bright red.  
>"How am i supposed to explain this to her?"<br>"I'll be there, and tell her flat out."  
>"Gilbert Bielschmidt i hate your guts!"<p>

* * *

><p>I was walking home from hungary's house, after having dropped off the video footage, when i bumped into Holly, who's face was red and it seemed like she was embarrassed and angry too, and Gilbert who seemed to be absolutely beaming. "Privet Holly, Gilbert. What is going on?" they were silent for a moment, until Gilbert Shoved Holly towards me, all most knocking her into me. Holly gave him a pleading look, but he shook his head, which made me want to not know. We stood there a moment more, before Holly spoke.<br>"Gilbert and I's deal have changed..."  
>"Okay, what is your end of the bargain now?"<br>"What makes you think it's my end?"  
>"you're red from anger and embarassment. i can tell remember?" she nodded, and now i was scared to find out, especially if Holly was Embarrased and angry and gilbert here looking like he had won the lottery.<br>"you and i we have to... ha... in.. on... im..."  
>"I'm sorry, i didn't catch that last bit."<br>"She said, you and her have to have sex in front of me, while i videotape. she left that alst part out." Gilbert spoke for her, and my face went from red, to pale, back to red again. it felt like i was about to pass out.  
>"Please tell me you're joking..." Holly shook her head. "Can't we... work something else out?"<br>"It's that, or tells all the nations what we girls have been doing, exposing us and then we loose any possible footages we could have gotten. Hungary would be pissed at us, and she'd attack us before Gilbert."  
>"there's no way around it?" Gilbert shook his head vigoriously, while Holly shook her head defeatedly. I thought, and thought, thinking there had to be a way out, but there was none. I couldn't possibly to this with her, i was with Alfred, and she wanted Andrew. I sighed, "I guess that's it then... the quicker we do it, the faster we can go through it, and be done."<p>

* * *

><p>To say I wasn't shocked when Steph said that, would have been a lie. I had to be pushed by gilbert, and lead by Steph to start walking. After some talk, we figured out the best place was Russia's place. he was in China, so it was safe for them. They walked up the stairs, and into Russia's spare bedroom where, accourding to Steph Russia would not know about it, him and china would do it in here and assume it's their stain. Gilbert sat in the chair backards, facing the bed, camera set to the side to capture most of everything. Me and Steph stripped down akwardly, before getting on the bed.<p>

* * *

><p>One hour later, the trio left, Gilbert with a cheshire cat grin on his face, camera in hand, and Steph and Holly face's bright red, both whom switched to wearing dresses, as the second part of the deal.<br>"Remember," Gilbert said, "Anything happens, i want video and a copy. kapeesh?" Both girls nodded. as they walked out, they ran into the other girls, who stood shocked as Gilbert left with a camera, and gawking at steph and holly wearing dresses. both girls threatened to mention nothing to anyone, as they walked passed to finish their second part, but not before gilbert had to add a few words.  
>"Perhaps now, Holly, you'll think twice before going into my boyfriends drawers." he cackled as he walked off. steam was coming out of Holly's ears at his audacity to say that In front of everyone.<br>"you guys get the footage?" steph asked.  
>"Yea, now our only task are the nordics. we got all the other Europeans." Emily stated<br>"We need the asians too." regina commented. Holly wasn't listening. she was thinking of how to get out from everyone, when andrew popped into her head. that was it! Andrew doesn't have to listen to anyone except his boss instead of people who are your family! She grew an evil grin.  
>"Guys, our yaoi is going to have to go on hold for some time."<p>

They were all outraged. Yaoi on hold? That's unheard of! "Look! the way i see it, we are all getting bossed around, and it's high time we took care of that! Ja?" a few gave some glances to one another, but they all nodded, "But how are we supposed to have that happen?"  
>"Andrew."<br>"Andrew?" they chorused together. Holly nodded.  
>"Holly, we all want to be above them, or equal at the least, but there's no way of doing so legally." Courtnei said. Holly laughed.<br>"That's the catch! They are nations, they are above even the leaders of the nations! They can kill another nation, and the land is just theirs! think about it, if we kill someone, and claim we're taking over, no one can do anything about it!" they exchanged glances, but they all agreed slowly.  
>"So what's the plan?" Holly had a cheshire cat grin, one none of them ever saw before.<br>"With a simple... flower..."

* * *

><p>okay so it's horrible. i know. no need to tell me. but if there's something specific then please do amuse me and say that specific and not "this whole thing sucks" bull crap. (shockingly no one has said that so it can't be TOO bad overall, except maybe this chapter...)<p>

anyways... from the cast and characters, any comments?

Feliciano: Why is Gilber, you and steph going into the bedroom and then you girls coming out in dresses?

Me: if you have to ask, you don't need to know. i will leave it at, i could not write it, simply because it is my best friend( no we never done it before you perves ask -.-) and i would not write something like that and post it online. i would make notes of it, but never actually go through with writting it. so... use your imagination.

Gilbert: What i want to know is...

Feliciano: Where you girls getting dress and Gilbert was picking them out for you?

*silence*

Me: yes. that is exactly what happened. ANYONE ELSE! PLEASE!

Ludwig: I am ashamed of you Holly. How could you vrite somefing like dis?

Me: because i could?

Hungary: can i have a copy of the tape?

Gilbert shouts yes as i shout no.

Hungary: i detect a stalemate.

Steph: PULL THE LEVER!

*silence*

Steph: Portal moment... sorry...

me: before we get too off topic with random other crap, please leave a review...

Everyone: UNTIL NEXT TIME!

Me: yea, what they said...


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Warning, there is character death in this. obviously if you read the chapter before lol please enjoy this cr...

Courntei: WAIT! Ita-chan are you going to tell them the flower you're going to use?

Me: . . .

Courtnei: yes no maybe?

Me: i do. eventually i do. and don't call me Ita-chan on here. people might get confused between Feliciano and me. it's bad enough i resemble him in the girl form. anyways, enjoy.

Courtnei: WAIT! one more thing.

Me: what is it?

Courtnei: i know your original plan, but can you put this chapter to Hero by skillet?

Me: . . . Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"Please wait one moment while i get the tea, and again, thank you all for coming." Holly said, as her and the girls bowed and turned, heading towards the kitchen. Ignoring the worried voices of her friends around her, she stood at the counter, crushing the little white flower, putting the juice, and some of the petals in the teapot, and a little of the juice in the one cup of coffee. She wasn't paying any attention to them, as she was smirking, and tending to the tea. She placed several cups on the tray, including the teapot and the cup of coffee, turned to leave, leaving the girls in the kitchen to wonder. Steph was the only one to follow Holly into the living room where her targets were waiting. "Cup of coffee for you, Father and the rest of you asked for tea. This is a special blend i have prepared. I added a secret ingredient to it. i hope you all will enjoy it immensly."<br>"I must say, for you to have invited us over for tea, i was a bit shocked." Ivan said.  
>"I"m only here to save money."<br>"Of course, Mr. Zwingli." Holly smiled at him, which made everyone stop and stare at her. She poured a cup of tea and handed it to Vash. Next was Antonio, Lovino, Feliks, Toris and last was Ivan.

They talked amongst themselves for some time until, "Holly, this looks like the end of a lilly. Was that your secret ingrediant?"  
>"Oh, Vash, you found me out. It wasn't a lilly, but you are close. the flower is awfully mistaken for the lilly." She couldn't help the devious smirk that appeared on her face. Lovino stared at the white petal that Vash held up, for everyone to see. He stared at it, not sure if what he saw was real or not. He swore he seen it sometime in his life before, but with what Holly said, that it was awefully mistaken for the lilly, it didn't sit with him well. Something told him not to drink any more, and indtead he watched as everyone sipped their tea, and Alfred comment that he had no idea that Holly had any culinary skills at all.<br>"Oh, father, if you did not know this simple thing, than perhaps i was a more of a trouble maker than i had thought." Courtnei came out, sat next to Vash as Regina and Emily came out, Regina sitting between Feliks and Toris, and Emily sitting between Antonio and Lovino. Steph stood beside Holly the entire time, until the doorbell rang, to which Steph replied that she would get it. "Thank you Steph."

Steph came back with Gilbert and Yao. "I apologize for being late aru. I ran into some traffic on the way."  
>"Oh it's okay Mr. Wang. I was not expecting you, but the more the merrier." holly smiled, bowing to him, "And to you as well Mr. Bielschmidt." She bowed to him, "Steph, can you please go into the kitchen and grab two more cups please?"<br>"With pleasure Holly." and she bowed, exiting the room, returning shortly with two cups, pouring tea into them while Holly pulled up two more chairs for them.  
>"So, like, what were we, like, told to, like, come here for?" Feliks demanded.<br>"Oh what a horrible hostess i am!" cried Holly, "Perhaps I should explain right now while it's still fresh. I have done some thinking, as have the other girls. We decided that, we are tired of our old ruotine of childish games, and we feel that we should be given more responsibility. We realize that one day you are going to dissappear on us, and we'll have no idea how to take care of ourselves, and we might be needed to run the country that you all represent. We would rather be prepared in some way before that time comes should it become like that." they all looked at one another, murming, a few nodding, some shaking their heads.

The girls watched with baited breath as the adults talked amongst themselves. Holly had noticed at this point that Lovino's face had paled considerably, staring at his cup of tea, hand shaking slightly, and that he hadn't touched his tea in a while.  
>"Mr. Vargas, are you all right? You don't look so well." everyone's attention was now on Lovino.<br>"You poisoned us..."  
>"Excuse me?" everyone was staring between Holly and Lovino.<br>"You poisoned us... only one flower... one... is mistaken for the lilly... Oleander." His head snapped up to look at her, "You purposely poisoned us you fucking bitch!" Holly only smirked.  
>"A bit late to be finding out now don't you think? The flower is all ready in your system. Do you think i'm that stupid? I can't walk up to you and stab a knife in your body, I wouldn't last two seconds. I had to kill you all another means, but by a way a human could die by, so what better way, than the Oleander? one of the most poisonous flowers known, and it also happens to be my favourite." She held up a syring. "I have the vaccine here, however, only three are getting it. the one's who were not directly invited." she grabbed Yao's arm, and put some into his vein, then walked and shoved the needle into Toris' arm, and then Lovino. "I suggest you three stop drinking the tea, otherwise the vaccine was a waste."<br>"Hey what about my awesomness?"  
>"This is payback for causing Ludwig so much trouble, and the world. Also for making me and Steph do that together. you know i hate dresses, and you made me wear one when that was done." she smirked. "Have fun dieing. you six will be replaced by us girls. no offense but, we no longer need you."<br>"Lovinito." Lovino looked at antonio, "Make sure to destroy that bitch." he nodded, and then out of nowhere, the nations dropped one by one, till the only one's left were Yao, Lovino and Toris.  
>"AIYAAAA!What have you done aru!"<br>"It's obvious what i have done Yao. Now, I am in control of America. we are all in control of our mentor's nation. no one can stop us now, we are all... invincible." Holly glared at the three left, "And if any of you tell a soul what we did, and cause a war, expect to be next." She left it at that, and proceeded to leave Spain's home. Emily ran out, "So, exactly what am i suppose to do with those three?"  
>"Do as you wish. they are now in you're house. I'll stop by later to hack the pieces, make sure they're all dead." Emily nodded, then went back inside, pushing Yao and Toris out of the house. As the girls walked away, Holly could faintly hear Lovino mourning the loss of his lover, Toris was whimpering, Yao just stood, like nothing was bothering him. Holly knew, deep down, she knew that he was mourning, but being an old nation, and having just been threatened, he knew not to show emotions.<p>

* * *

><p>It had been a whole month, and with work, the girls never got out much, and when they did, Steph and Holly seemed to only butt heads more than the other three were used to. Steph walked into the room, Emily had invited a few nations over for Lovino's birthday, including Feliciano so that it was celebrated together. "Lovino," emily whispered to him, "Please try and cheer up, Lovinito."<br>"Don't call me that! Only he's allowed to call me that!" he shoved Emily's hand away and walked in another direction of the room. She hung her head, she never liked being in charge of spain, because Lovino wanted no parts of her. Steph walked in another part of the house, and soon Lovino entered too.  
>"You're a real aweful bitch you know that?" She turned and looked at him. she was finally his height, maybe taller, a side effect of becomeing the new personification of Russia.<br>"How so?"  
>"You helped kill him. you're the personification of Russia, so that makes you a russian bastard! I'm going to tell everyone what you have done!" he turned to leave, but steph grabbed his arm, yanked him back and threw him down onto the floor, hard.<br>"I helped no one. i just merely stayed neutral, you know, like switzerland, but unfourtiantely i can't allow you to tell anyone what the plan was and what we have done." she pulled his arm up behind his back, making him cry out in pain. "how about, you become one with me and we forget this ever happened da?" he shook his head no, making steph lift him up by the hair, and slam his head back down into the ground. "I'll ask again nicely. Become one with me, and i'll forget this ever happened." he whimpered, and nodded his head. "Good. you will announce it now." and she forcefully picked him up by his hair, and dragged him out of the room, and straight to the makeshift stage that Emily had installed.

Everyone stared in amazement at how Steph was handling Lovino, and how she practically threw him on the stage. "Tell them!" she growled out. and he gave a small whimper, walking the last few steps to the microphone. "I, Lovino Vargas, representative of South Italy, do hereby agree to Become one with Stephanie Braginski, representative of Russia." she smiled gleefully, clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "Come come Lovi! We have lots of things to tend to at home. your new home, in Russia." Lovino slowly came towards her, and she grabbed him by the hair, and began dragging him towards the door.  
>"Steph! Please, let him go, let him stay!" Emily pleaded. She felt like she failed him helping to kill Antonio, and wanted to at least make it up to him in some way.<br>"Nyet, Spain. He is now mine." and she pushed Emily away, forcefully.  
>"What happened to sweet innocent Steph, who joined in our schemes of yaoi, and was happy for everyone?"<br>"I was allways happy. I'm happy now. I have a friend to live with forever now."  
>"Not if i can help it." steph turned to see Holly, who was wearing a bomber jacket that somehow looked good on her.<br>"America. What a pleasure as all ways." she replied, a purple aura surrounding her.  
>"Let, Lovino go Russia, i won't ask again."<br>"Nyet. He's mine. He all ready announced he's one with me, so it's official."  
>"So because he announces it it's official?" Holly laughed, making everyone feel a bit uneasy except Steph, "Do you honestly think that makes it official?"<br>"Da." they stared at one another, and Holly understood immediately.  
>"Well, Lovino, you are on you're own. you annoucned it, it's official, you're stuck on your own."<p>

* * *

><p>Me: Yup. so me and steph become the exact personifications that was once Alfred F. Jones and Ivan Braginski. Except, I'm a bit more psycotic lol psycotic America. yea, everyone saw that one coming. it was too obvious.<p>

Lovino: Why do i get taken over! Why not toris or Yao!

Me: because i have something special planned for them, and because Steph wanted you.

Steph: *nods* i love you Lovino. i come from your country too you know.

Lovino: . . . bastards... *walks away and sulks in the kitchen*

Me: well, i guess that wraps things up lol and don't worry. you haven't seen the last of the nations either.

Everyone: until next time!

EDIT/: So... I have a forum(finally lol) where ideas can be placed for this fanfiction, or any fanfic requests people have, so here's the link or whatever lol  
>.netmyforums/Anime_Hentai_fan_girl/2557265/


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: okay I realized I never brought the boys back, so this chapter is dedicated to the boys, and their opinions of the girls and all and their life in general. I'm not 100% sure what I'm doing with the girls, but so there is no confusion, this is during the birthday party when Romano is taken by Steph. I also realized that I don't all ways spell correctly even though I'm positive I am so hopefully no spelling mistakes in this one. if so just let me know and MAYBE I'll get around to fixing it lol. enjoy ^_^

Steph: I can't sleep.

Me: What the hell do you want me to do about it? trying to do a chapter here.

Steph: okay... Enjoy then.

The sun shone brightly on five boys, all sitting round at the nearby beach where a birthday party was being held for Lovino in Spain. Andrew was going through paper work, sighing here and there, Al was staring out at the ocean, Calvin was doing some martial arts in the sand, Zonn just stood there watching everyone, and Jeff sat beside Andrew, lad he could turn invisible whenever he wanted to, which was how he sneaked out of the party, and watching Andrew do work now. They sat in silence for a long time, no one saying a word, until Andrew lifted up a piece of paper, and Jeff's eyes went wide slightly. "She wants to do what!" Andrew and Jeff looked at one another, and then at everyone else, who was confused.  
>"What is it?" Calvin asked aloud for everyone.<br>"It's... Well... apparently, America want's to... umm... have legal authorization over Northern Ireland, instead of England. She wants Northern Ireland as her territory... Holly has changed since she took over America... I'm not sure I want her in charge of me and my country."  
>"but I thought you loved her? If you really love her, you'll love her for who she is, no matter how she changes. qui?" Al cocked his head to the side. Andrew just shrugged, unsure of what to do.<br>"Well, think of it this way, Hungary can't force you and Jeff together no more, so you'll be farther away from Hungary. She never steps onto American soil, that I know for a fact." Zonn spoke matter-of-factly.  
>"Perhaps... Arthur will be heartbroken, but maybe Holly will see Northern Irelands potential and let us become a country of our own." they all nodded in agreement, "Okay then, I'll make this official and sign it. I now belong to the United States of America." He gave a small smile, but had an uneasy feeling. He continued onto his papers, when a messenger arrived, panting. the boys stared at him a moment until Jeff recognized him. "Hey... You're my dads personal messenger to the president of Canada. What are you doing here?"<br>"Matthew Williams... is dead... was told to... tell you that... you are... Canada now... That's all." and he spun, running back to wherever he came from. They stayed where they were in shock, except Jeff. he just bowed his head and shook his head.  
>"I guess it was only a matter of time before this happened..."<p>

As the boys all followed Jeff back to his hotel room, there were documents waiting to be signed. He sighed, walking over and sitting down. Andrew sat beside him, showing him how to work with the documents. The others watched, having a feeling they would have to learn sooner or later. After some time, Jeff explained. "Matthew was a wreck when he found out Gilbert was dead. He stopped eating, all most never left his room except for meetings. Kumajiro was the one doing his work, and finding out he killed himself, came as no shock to me." they all nodded, in understanding.

Jeff walked into the room, sighing from work that day. Andrew looked up, a bit apologetic. "So, hard day at work today?"  
>"tell me about it... Will it get easier or will it all ways be like this and I just get used to it?"<br>"A little bit of both. Need a shoulder rub?"  
>"yea, one of your shoulder rubs would be great." Andrew laughed, as Jeff sat down, back facing him, he began rubbing his shoulders and neck. there was a flash, and Hungary popped out from behind the sofa, scaring both men. "Elizavetta!" she laughed, as both men jumped behind the sofa chasing her out of the house. She got away before either one could lay a punch, but they were glad she was out of the house at least.<br>"Elizavetta?" they turned to see Calvin, both nodding out of breath. "I'd get your breathing under control. she might take a picture and say you just had sex." both faces pale and immediately started to control their breathings.

An hour later, Zonn and al walked in, "so did you guys hear? two days ago at Lovino's party, he announced that he was handing over his lands and stuff to Steph, or rather, Russia."  
>"What!" was chorused around.<br>"Ma cherie Steph would never do such a thing!"  
>"Face it al, she's Russia now. she has his psychotic need to be one with everyone." Zonn commented. Alfred, pouted, crossing his arms.<br>"so, Zonn, how did Lovino become one with Steph?" Andrew asked.  
>"Well, He walked in a room after Steph entered, they came out, Steph dragging him by the hair, curl included, forced him onto the stage, made him give the speech saying he was giving South Italy over to Russia, and then she dragged him out. Holly tried to stop her but, she decided she couldn't do anything. something about a hero not being able to save everyone."<br>"Wow, they both changed haven't they?"  
>"Yes, they have. The other girls didn't change though. why is that?"<br>"different personalities." Calvin interrupted. They all stared at him. "Yao told me, he said when a child is taken in to be the next nations leader, when the old one dies out, if the personalities are far too different, the new nation representative, has drastic changes, and eventually dies. Some last longer than others, sometimes not. it's why we no longer have children to take over."  
>"Wait... so the only one who would know anything about this is... Yao? What about Toris?" Andrew asked.<br>"Did they ever find the bodies of the nations?" Jeff asked.  
>"no, they didn't." Calvin answered, "But it is a bit suspicious. Last I heard, they were invited to a tea party Holly was holding."<br>"Can she cook?" Al asked?  
>"Yea, I've had her tea. it's amazing." Andrew replied, dreaming back to when they had tea together when they were younger. they stood around, finally everyone filling into the living room to the chairs and sofa.<br>"So, she can cook, so she didn't accidentally poison them from unable to cook like Arthur." Jeff replied. Andrew looked troubled, and was called on it by Calvin.  
>"She can cook, but thinking about it... she uses a special flower... lily, but... her favorite flower is the Oleander."<br>"the oleander?" chorused.  
>"One of the most deadliest flowers. she told me it was her favorite, and that it could be mistaken from the oleander... you guys don't think she used that flower do you?"<p>

They were silent as they all looked at one another. they were all thinking the same thing, 'was she crazy enough to kill the nations?' Calvin stood up, "I think we should ask those alive, who attended that meeting, what happened. Beginning with Yao, because he was there, but he has not gone missing or killed." they all nodded, Andrew volunteering to drive.

Once at the Chinese man's home, they walked up, Walking in right after Calvin. "Father? I am home, and my friends and I have some questions for you."  
>"Aiya! I wasn't expecting you home for another week!" Yao came out, and hugged Calvin, who hugged back in return.<br>"Father, you remember my friends, Andrew, Alfred, Zonn and Jeff."  
>"I do. So nice of you to stop by Aru."<br>"Father, we have a question to ask of you. Who all was at that tea gathering?" They all noticed the paleness of Yao, before he answered.  
>"Not many, Aru. Just a few Nations, Aru. I'll go start the teapot, Aru!" and he tried to scurry off into the kitchen, but Calvin, having been taught martial arts from Yao, used such skills to block his way.<br>"Father, we know that tea gathering had something to do with the nations deaths. we need to know, who all was there!" He glared at Yao, who caved in and broke down in tears.  
>"I can't! They'll kill me, both of them will kill me..." he sobbed.<br>"Father!" Calvin got down and grabbed him into a hug. "Father, it's okay, we just need to know so we know who to blame. we'll investigate more and stuff, or you can tell us Russia's weak spot and we'll start a war."  
>"No! Don't start a war! We are peaceful now, that is all that matters!" They looked at one another.<br>"Then what does it mean if Romano gave his land to Steph?" Andrew asked. Yao looked up sharply at that.  
>"She did what, Aru? He did... No... No, Feliciano won't go for it, and Ludwig will start the war for him, Aru... Spain isn't here to do it, Aru... Oh no, Aru... this is bad, very, very bad, Aru..."<br>"Father, in order to prevent this, we need to know everything. What happened?" Calvin asked, and Yao gave him a pleading look, before bowing his head, and telling them everything.

They all were walking back to Andrew's home, and they began making plans, but in the end they had nothing. Andrew suggested "We can all ways do what the girls did, and kill our mentors."  
>"No. Then we would be no better then them, however... we could all ways get them sick, so they are bed ridden, and take over their work. it'll help us get the motions going for war and then not give the work back until the war is over. That way we can finish what we started, and hopefully finish Holly off." Calvin decided.<br>"Holly? You make it sound like she was the only one involved." Andrew countered.  
>"Andrew, think about it, the only one of the five who could have came up with the idea, is Steph and Holly. Holly is the only one who is willing to touch the Oleander, and know how too. Holly was the only one who served the tea. The girls didn't come out until well after the tea was served, and according to Yao, they all seemed uneasy. We can't go by Steph because she's just turning into Russia, however, Holly should be more cheerful and dumb, for taking over America, but she's more unstable than anything. so out of all the girls, who seems more likely to think it up, and put everything in motion, and be happy and not feel guilt about their actions?" They all murmured a chorus of Holly's name. "So agreed, we go after Holly, and do as I suggested? Make our mentors sick?" they all nodded.<p>

For weeks they tried to get the nations sick, and in the meantime, Holly only became worse, as did Steph. Holly took over Canada, very discreetly. It was then, that people began to fear her most. She had taken over a strong country, without anyone knowing, until a whole week later. Steph had control over Southern Italy, Yao and Lithuania refused to come to meetings, and no one had a clue what was going on, except the Representative of Northern Ireland, who only had to report to Arthur, and the underling Boys, Calvin, Al, Jeff and Zonn.  
>"What if... we asked Holly to get the nations sick? I mean ask her how to. if she knew about the Oleander, I'm sure she would know a plant to make one sick long enough for us to do what we want." Zonn suggested. they all looked around, then shrugged, murmuring it would work.<p>

A/N: so that concludes our chapter about JUST the guys. now the next chapter you know what's going to happen. or do you...? O.o

Zonn: Why do I have one line in the entire Chapter?

Me: you don't. you have two. *sweat drops* okay maybe I could of had you talk more... but your Netherlands underling so it's all good right?

Zonn: . . .

Me: until next time! makes it sound like a TV show now...


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:This is a quick relaxed story. this is all Steph and Lovi lol so, please enjoy. still part of the plot though lol

Steph: I still can't sleep.

Me: than read this fanfiction. it'll help you then.

* * *

><p>Darkness, a sigh, and a little black box with 12:55 blinking in red, it was official, Steph just couldn't sleep. With a groan, she turned onto her side for the tenth time only to fall again to her back and rub at her eyes. "This never happened with Otets here," she muttered to herself before rolling again and looking at the clock.<p>

12:57 screamed at her in the silence. Another sigh and she slipped out of bed and put a robe on over the flannel pajamas she was wearing. She walked out of the room and wandered around the halls hoping that she would get tired enough to sleep. Faintly she heard a noise coming from the kitchen and a hand slipped into her robe.

She walked slowly downstairs not making a single sound as she was taught and peeked into the only lit room. She saw a familiar curl and sighed softly. She withdrew her hand from her robe and stepped into the room. "You have not yet adjusted to the time difference, da?" she asked the Italian softly.  
>"CHIGII! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Lovino shouted jumping a foot off the ground and dropping the tomato that he found in the refrigerator.<br>"Moi izvineniya, Lovino."

Lovino looked at the Russian girl, her expression somber and exhausted."What's wrong with you? It's one in the morning here, isn't it?"  
>"Da, I can't sleep, and I have a meeting in Volgograd in six hours."<p>

Lovino looked her over blankly. He remembered Antonio's words before he had died. He wanted him to get revenge and he was in the house of one of the murderers. The state Steph was in now, he could easily get rid of her, but she just looked so pathetic, and little. She looked like who she was before she gained Russia as her own, and whether she knew it or not, her eyes seemed to scream that she wanted out and she wanted Ivan back. She...  
>"I'm going back to bed. I'm sorry for bothering you, Lovino. Please do clean the mess on the floor before you retire," Steph said, interrupting Lovino's train of thought before leaving the room.<p>

I shook my head and regarded the larger country's words picking up the poor smashed tomato. I cleaned the floor and then went back into the refrigerator. Steph seemed to have stocked the thing with tomatoes. I shook my head after pushing a thought that maybe she wasn't too bad. I sat down and ate the tomato I had pulled out vaguely aware of the time. A half an hour passed before I heard a a frustrated groan. I pushed it away. Why should I care about the Russian bitch who pulled me from my home to live with her? She forced me to come here after all. She called for me at two o'clock, and reluctantly, I went to see what she wanted from me.

I walked into her room and she was sitting up hugging her knees. She still looked so small... I mentally slapped myself for thinking anything good about her."What? It's late and I'm getting tired." I growled out at her.  
>She looked up blearily. "Help me sleep..." she muttered, "pozhaluĭsta?"<p>

I flinched at her tone, thankful for the darkness keeping her from seeing that."And what makes you think I'll do that? How the fuck am I supposed to anyway?"She gave me the most pathetic look and I sighed."Fine, I'll count sheep or something..."

She settled back into bed and I sat on the edge of it. Slowly, I counted up to ten and then growled frustratedly."What the hell are you looking at? You wanted me to help you sleep and I'm doing that! Put your back into it and close your eyes!"

She closed her eyes and my expression softened slightly. A flash of my brother replaced her and I shook my head. 'Stupid little brother, I can't believe he taught me this.' "Good, I'll continue now." I continued up to 20 and she opened her eyes again to look up at me tiredly. I scowled at her. "GO TO SLEEP DAMN IT! I'm counting sheep for you! Speaking of which, why is it always sheep? Why not tomatoes, or pizza?"  
>"I don't know. It shouldn't matter," she mumbled sleepily.<br>"That's right. You know what? I'm counting tomatoes instead!"  
>"Why tomatoes? Count vodka instead."<br>"I'm counting and I'll count whatever the hell I want!"  
>"You're my underling!"<br>"What's with you? If you have a problem then I'm not going to count at all. Now shut up and listen!" I started counting again. I counted with tomatoes and there was another flash of my brother instead of the Russian. My expression softened again against my will and she seemed to be falling asleep finally.  
>"Hmph, finally you're getting tired? I knew tomatoes would be better than anything else, but it's making me hungry..."<br>"Then go eat. I have plenty for you."  
>"I can't eat now! Anyway, you're the one who asked me to do this. Now stop talking and sleep!" More counting and by the time I reached 50, she was out like a light. "Sound asleep. You were a hand full you know that you jerk?" I whispered, but the venom I thought to be in my voice wasn't there.<p>

Steph faintly woke up and moved over trying to tug me into her bed. I was tired anyway, so I just let her. I laid on my side and she curled against me, her back to mine. It was reminiscent of when my brother and I slept together. I sighed. How could a bitch like her remind me of my stupid little brother? Oh well. I yawned and let myself sleep, the last thing I saw being a flash of my brother beside me, much like Steph was. Unknowingly, I turned and wrapped myself around her staying like that.

* * *

><p>AN: so... how was it? It's not like the rest of the story and all but i'm sure some of you who keep up with the story understand the deep meaning to this chapter. So steph, did you enjoy it?

Steph: zzzzz

Me: anyways... now for translations in order:

Otets - Father  
>Moi izvineniya - My apologies<br>pozhaluĭsta - please


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: so like... i'm one of the happiest people in the world in the world of relationships. no i am not engaged lol funny though, no i'm just with a very special person ^_^ here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>everyone was gathered at the next meeting, Held in Italy this year, and to say Feliciano wasn't nervous would be like saying Mickey Mouse didn't exist. He sat, twiddling his thumbs, sending nervous glances Steph's way, then Holly's, back to his hands, repeat. the room was very tense because of those two. Ludwig cleared his throat, and took control of the meeting as all ways, but before a word was uttered Yao stood, "I know what happened!" he shouted, eyes closed, scared for his life knowing he had to get it out. This made Andrew look up and yao continued, "We all had tea, and then..." he was cut off by a punch from Holly. she was seething, and everyone in the room coward, even Ludwig himself flinched, having never seen such anger before. "You keep your filthy mouth shut!" she cried. She had jumped on the table and went at yao, whom laid on the ground unconcious. She hopped down. "Excuse me while i <em>dispose<em> of some trash!" she dragged Yao by the leg out of the room. faintly they could hear flesh hitting flesh, and for a whole half hour, they remained silent until Holly returned, blood splattered her clothes, hair and face. "Shall we continue?" she asked, glaring at a few nations, specifically Lithuania. she had no qualms about him, so she knew, with his history with russia, that he would keep his mouth shut, especially seeing the oldest nation get taken down so easily.

Steph was amused the entire time, keeping a creepy smile on her face the entire time. She turned to Lovino, "this is fun, da?" He shrugged, "Whatever bitch." he mumbled.  
>"Excuse me?" she stood abruptly, towering over the italian, as she had finally reached her full russian height. Lovino began to shake with fear.<br>"I didn't say anything." he squeeked. She nodded.  
>"Оскорбление меня снова, и вы пожалеете об этом!" she sat back down, and the meeting went on as planned.<p>

Steph approached Holly after the meeting was over. "Ah, comrade. What have you done with with the body of Китай?" Holly glared at Steph.  
>"I took care of him like the others. What else would i have done? Let him blab?"<br>"Take him over?"  
>"Of course. just like i did Canada. the little shit somehow found out!"<br>"Da, we must be careful." toris had been nearby listening, and decided it was time word was out. He went to the one person he could trust.

* * *

><p>Toris sipped on some tea, shakily, sitting the a large kitchen, while Feliciano bounded around happily, he was glad to see his brother and alive too. "So Mr. Lorinitis, what brings buisness to me?" Ludwig asked. Toris placed his cup down, so he could explain without spilling it's contents. "It's about the girls."<br>"The girls? Yes, they do seem different, and i can not see any of the nations giving up their land to them. they were far too young and naive for such a task."  
>"It's not that. It's <em>how<em> they came into power. like Yao had said, we were having tea, and we found out that... well Lovino noticed it first, before any of us. the girls had poisoned us. she killed Mr. Bielschmidt, Mr. Antonio, Feliks, Mr. jones and Mr. Braginski. they took over, gave, Mr. Wang, Mr. Vargas and myself the antidote, not wanting to kill us."  
>"What?" Ludwig rubbed his temples. "So i take it you want me to start a war with them? Haven't i told everyone that it wasn't my fault for both world wars?"<br>"No! that's not what i was getting at." toris cried.  
>"It's okay Ludwig-san." Kiku had walked into the room. "I just got off the phone with Calvin. Now that he got word that he is China, he is starting a war with them, and i am helping. the boys have found out the girls plan. he said that they got to Yao, before he spoke up and before holly took over."<br>"well i guess you have come for my help then Kiku?"  
>"Hai! It would be greatly appreciated." Ludwig nodded.<br>"Italy?" the italian stopped, a frown on his face, which turned into a scowl.  
>"for Fratello, i'll do anything." he nodded.<br>"Toris, you have gotten your war. Will you join us?"  
>"I'm sure the other baltics will help, but you can defintiely count me in!" Ludwig nodded.<br>"Japan, Call china and arrange a meeting with the boys and see if we can't form an alliance."  
>"Hai!" and he was on the phone.<p>

* * *

><p>Me: yea... sorry bout late update with such a short chapter, but as i have said(somewhere) i now have two chaptered fanfics so i may pay more attention to one more than the other at times lol you can check it out, it's called Three Love Stories. i like it so far. *nods*<p>

Steph: Why are we going to war?

Me: It's all part of the plot, plus it'll bring the boys in it a bit more *nods* maybe it will all end happily, maybe it will all end sadly. who knows. i don't even know XD

Russian  
>Оскорбление меня снова, и вы пожалеете об этом! - Insult me again and you'll regret it!<br>Китая - China

Japanese  
>Hai - Yes<p>

Italian  
>Fratello - Brother<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I should apologize... i am basically having brain farts like... worst than ever... i was trying to think of what to do, and in the process, i'm reading a fanfic and now when i can't think of anything, i now say this out loud "Well Fuck me side ways and call me Russian!" yea... not the best way to spend my days believe me lol anyways... here's your chapter.

* * *

><p>Holly glared at the news her boss had sent. Emily looked uneasy being there, "What is the matter H... Ms. Jones?" Holly glared at her.<br>"War has been declared. i must say i am very disappointed in Andrew and Toris."  
>"Don't you mean Northern Ireland and Lithuania?" Holly turned slapping Emily.<br>"Are you daft? Do not correct me! I know what country they both are, if i decide to call them by their names i will do so!" Emily stood pissed off.  
>"I've had enough of this! first Steph takes Romano, the man who helped spain raise me, and now you drag me here to join your side of the war! You said to join you, that you had wind of something, then you practically confirm it with that letter! I refuse! take me over if you'd like, but i will not be like China, Canada or Romano!" She began walking to the door, and had her hand on the doorknob, when Holly spoke.<br>"If you walk out that door, I'll be sure no one sees China, or Romano ever again." she froze.  
>"you're bluffing."<br>"On the contrary, I have Romano in my captives this very moment." Emily slammed the door shut.  
>"I want him back."<br>"No."  
>"I WANT HIM BACK!" she yelled, turning to face her, "I betrayed Antonio, and in betraying him i betrayed Lovino. i tried my hardest to help lovino get accustomed to the new life, the new changes, but instead, Steph had to take him, and now you claim you have him. I want him back, so what do i have to do in order to get him back?"<br>"Join me."  
>"forget it."<br>"then i will kill Romano, and he will be reunited with Antonio, and you will live alone... forever." she was positive she had Emily, knowing abotu her fear of being alone, which she had gotten from the small italian man.  
>"Forget it." her shoulders shook, as she turned, facing away, "Lovino wanted nothing more than to be with Antonio, so i will let you kill him, so that they can be reunited."<br>"Are you daft?" Holly continued, "A nation can not be killed, until their land has been taken over first, in which case, only the one who took over can kill them. I entrust this bit of information to you, if anyone finds out i will know who told them." Emily froze... 'Antonio's still alive then?'

Spinning around, Emily made a spin at the american, an axe coming out of nowhere. Holly ducked, dodging the attack, "you think you can defeat me? I AM THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA! I PRACTICALLY RUN THE WORLD!" she cried, pulling a gun and knife out of nowhere, and lunging for Emily, who dodged, only getting a small cut on her side about where her spleen was at. Emily ran out, knowing that as long as Holly had both a gun and knife, she was impossible to fight at that moment, and made it her mission, to find out if holly was giving her false hope, or if she was telling the truth.

* * *

><p>Lovino looked at the letter, and couldn't believe it, they were launching an attack against Steph. She wasn't all that bad, even if she was the biggest bitch in town, but she didn't deserve to be attacked. he went against Steph's orders, and snuck out of the house that night, arriving at his brother's home, where they were having the meeting about the attacks that are to take place shortly. A quick knock, and then he realized, he didn't have to, and opened the door just as Feliciano was coming towards the door. everyone turned their heads towards them as Feliciano called out Lovino's name. "what are you doing here fratello? did steph free you?"<br>"As if! no, i came here to talk about the war that was declared against Russia by everyone here." they all looked shell shocked. the elder italian sighed, walking into the center of the room. "Look, I don't like Steph, not the russian bitch she is, but, if you declare war against her and follow through, you'll only loose her more. She still has ties to her old self, I've seen it several times especially at night when she has nothing to do, and trying to go to sleep." he sighed, "don't attack her... just leave her be, i'm sure over time, she'll become her old self."  
>"How sure are you Romano?" Calvin asked, looking at him curiously.<br>"I'm not one hundred percent positive, but i'm positive enough to sneak out and stop you guys. She has even talked about starting War against Holly because of China. apparently, holly has killed China too, just like she killed the others. None of the girls were really in on the murders, just holly. Yea, steph tagged along, but once she was in control of Russia, she wanted no parts of it."  
>"He's telling the truth." the door slammed closed, and there stood three girls, Emily, Regina and Courtnei. "I just came from Holly's, before picking these two up, and since you all are declaring war against her, we want in." emily said, and a red mark was seen on her face, where she was slapped, her shirt ripped and a bandage where she was cut. "Holly has attacked the representation of Spain, and whilst i am that representation, that means she has attacked Spain, and i will do what anyone would do, Declare War. Count us in."<p>

* * *

><p>Me: well... if that isn't a bite in the ass...<p>

Steph: what are you talking about? you haven't updated in forever!

Me: I know! i'm so sorry! but i had to dust off the wheels and chase out the dust bunnies and grab some plot bunnies to help me out. it's no easy feat to do so.

the girls: uh-huh...

Me: Seriously! i'm not lying! Okay maybe a tad, but it's still the truth!

Kumajiro:*Looks at me* who are you?

Me:. . . you're joking right? I own the United States, and Canada! How can you not know me!

Kumajiro: Who are you?"

Me: *Falls to ground, head bowed and whispers* North America...

Courtnei: Until next time, we'll make sure she updates soon!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: So I know i have a updating schedule, but due to... net being shut down*pouts* I can only update once a week for ALL fanfics, so throught the week i'll write the chapter, and then any day from tuesday to thursday i'll post it, until net is turned back on. when or if i get net back, then i will go by my scheduled updation, unless people like this better... then so be it *shrugs* here's a new chapter of Our Mission, and sadly, It is all most coming to an end. I'd say between two and five chapters and this baby will be finished ^_^ enjoy!

* * *

><p>Holly looked up from her desk, hearing a knock at her front door. She thought there was something different about her body, and now she knew why. Picking up her guns, she walked carefully to the door, only to hear a few windows breaking, so she hid, so that if the door was opened, she'd be behind it, but away so if they banged it open, she could easily hid behind it so they wouldn't see her immediately. It wasn't her luck, as the door banged, a sliver of metal peeking through, and she recognized it as Spain's axe. Another hack, and Emily was peeking through, and she was doing good damage to the door. Holly jumped in front of the door, firing into it, hitting Emily squarely in the chest, but had also hit Feliciano in the shoulder, making him cry out. Holly busted the door down, knocking Emily out, and watched as the young Italian ran away, white flag in hand. She stepped out, and shot at Germany, who had popped out from behind the sofa. She dodged a bullet and planted on in the german's firing arm. She spun, just in time to see Steph, swinging at her head with a pipe, Lovino beside her, firing a gun. Pipe dodged, but a bullet landed in her gut, but she felt nothing, smirking as she fired at them both. Then Calvin swung a leg at her head, which she backed away from, and he kept at it, not giving her a chance to attack. So she blocked an attack, to her middle, and swung Calvin aside. Zonn came next, to which she shot him in both legs, having both guns ready now.<p>

She listened, expecting more, and more she got. Regina came from the upstairs balcony, but holly planted two bullets in her stomach, then Andrew tried coming up behind her, but she whacked him with the butt of a gun, and he fell to the ground. "Come on!" holly shouted, laughing. "That's the best you got!" Kiku came, alongside Al, but she shot both of them, Al, falling but Kiku came to fight. Holly fought against him for a moment, before firing into his leg and arm, rendering him useless now. Jeff, Andrew and Courtnei came from three different spots, charging holly. She shot courtnei and jeff, but couldn't shoot Andrew in time, as England was right behind him, she shot England, before he cast a spell on her, and then pointed the gun to andrew's head, and he flew off her body when the trigger was pulled. Her eyes were wild, her laugh unstable. She lost track of who all came at her when she realized, Emily was no where in site. "Oh come out come out where ever you are my dear spanish friend!" Her eyes went wide, when someone stepped in her line of site. "No… I KILLED YOU A LONG TIME AGO! How are you still alive!"

* * *

><p>AN: HAHAHA! now you have to wait until next week for the next installment! *sticks tongue out* I'm such a big meany...

Elizaveta: Out of curiosity, who is the mystery person?

Me: I can only say, it is someone holly fears when alive. she killed this mysterious person a long time ago, and now they are coming back and getting revenge.

Everyone: BUT WHO IS IT!

Me: wait until next week. I'll have the next installments then. until next time! ^_^ Oh, and remember, read and review.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Okay, so there's one final chapter after this, and then we are all done done *nods* Please enjoy this war... i mean chapter.

* * *

><p>Her eyes went wider, as another figure walked out from behind the first both glaring at her. "This can not be possible... you're both dead... you're not real, I killed both of you. I must be hallucinating." But she never took her eyes off them.<br>"Mi amiga... how could you do such terrible things? And to my Lovi as well."  
>"And to my Daughter... How could you take such advantage of her?" Holly gritted her teeth.<br>"I took advantage of no one. She wanted to be a part of this, they all did."  
>"But not to the extent you were willing to go." the taller one stated.<br>"A...Antonio?" holly looked behind and saw Lovino trying to stand, a gun pointed at Holly, but more to the ground now. Senses kicking in, Holly ducked, narrowly missing an ax to her head. Looking back, she saw a maniacal smile on both of their faces. She dodged a pipe to her middle, backing away. They seemed to dance with one another, attacking Holly, who was on the complete defense, backing and dodging, a frown etched onto her face.

A gun fired and whizzed past her head, making her eyes go wide, shock on her face, as she turned to see Vash behind her, then a sword caught her clothes as she had dodged another of Antonio's swings. she saw a glimpse of red and white, before looking away dodging a kick, from Alfred. Holly gritted her teeth, and winced when she felt a small object graze her arm from dodging, squeezing between Alfred and Antonio, so that everyone was in front of her. She counted, but one person was not there, and she smiled, thinking that he ran off, when all of a sudden, she bent forward, swinging her legs up from behind and over, her hair was chopped by a sword and now there was an angry Polish where she was once standing. She gritted her teeth, when a thought dawned on her, and she began laughing.  
>"You can't kill me. None of you are Nations any longer. We took over your Countries!"<br>"That's where your wrong Holly. Antonio! I, Emily Carreido, do hereby give up my position as Representative of Spain, and hand over all duties over to Antonio Fernendez Carriedo." The Spaniard smiled, closing his eyes, and that crazy glint in his eyes he got during his conquistador days returned.

Holly glared at Emily, at a normal rate she would have attacked the girl, but she wasn't worth it any more. She was no longer strong, but weak.  
>"I, Steph… Braginski do hereby… give up my position… as Representative of Russia… and hand… all duties to… Ivan… Braginski…" She passed out then.<br>"I guess as a first order, I, Ivan Braginski, as representative of Russia hand over Lovino Vargas the Representative of South Italy Back to Antonio Fernendez Carriedo the Representative of Spain."  
>"Gracias Ivan." the Russian nodded. One by one, they gave up their positions for the real nation. Alfred smirked.<br>"I expect it to begin very soon." He commented, an evil glint in his eye that unnerved Holly.  
>"What do you expect to haHHHH!" Holly clutched her head.<br>"Civil War." Alfred commented, "Everyone! Attack now!"

Holly rolled away, when a thought occurred.  
>"I Holly Jones do hereby…" everyone froze, expecting her to give up her position. Holly breathed in, knowing she'd have to say the next part pretty fast before someone caught on. "Give up my pain of my country to every other nation with it multiplied by ten!" and she made a dash until everyone screamed in pain, except Yao and Ivan. She stared at the two, shell shocked, stopping in her dash to the door. "why are you two not effected?"<br>"I've been hurt far worse and I'm thousands of years old Aru. A little Civil war is nothing Aru."  
>"I have a high tolerance of pain." was all Ivan said, as the two attacked.<p>

Holly barley registered them attacking, and missed Yao's ladle but was hit by Ivan's pipe, only causing pain for everyone in the room, and holly smirked as she felt nothing. She began to fake dodging purposely getting hit to hurt the others. When all of a sudden, Holly collapsed, Yao smirking.  
>"You shouldn't have given up your pain Aru. Now you will never know your limits until it is too late Aru."<br>"Ahh… Yao-Yao. All ways so smart."  
>"Allow me the Honor of the final blow." Alfred walked forward, pulling the Russian's pipe from his hands. "She is my daughter, she cause all this trouble, it is only fitting that the father have the final blow, because then the land will officially be mine." Holly looked up pleadingly, as Alfred stared her right in the eye. "I'll miss the way you used to be. You were so much better when you just disobeyed the rules and terrorized people." and the pipe swung down with a sickening sound as it went inside Holly's head.<p>

They all stood, as Alfred clutched his head. Arthur walked over, placing a hand on Alfed's shoulder, concern written all over his face.  
>"You okay lad?" Alfred nodded, giving a small smile.<br>"I'll be fine… the country seems to be calming down now. What should we do with her?" They all looked at one another, as if having a silent agreement.  
>"She'll have to be put in Jail for one," Ludwig said stepping forward, "However, considering where you hit her, she may have forgotten everything in which case, it will be a chance to change her."<br>"But… What if she just goes back to the way she was?" Emily asked.  
>"She won't." Steph was at Alfred's side now, staring down at her friend. "She became the way she was because Alfred was never there for her. No one was. With all her siblings, she felt alone, and different because they all represented something, but she didn't."<br>"Steph, how do you know this? You and holly were close but hardly talked to one another." Ivan asked.  
>"I know because of the few complaints she had, it's why she all ways went to Ludwig's house, because there she got a lot of attention and was treated as an equal, not a nobody. I've seen how her siblings ignored her, so she started trouble at Ludwigs house because there she was chastised as an equal, like she belonged, but at Alfred's home, she could cause so much trouble, and be tattled, and get punished, but if she tattled on someone else they got away with it. At Ludwig's she tattled on a few, and they actually got chastised. I think she felt more loved at Ludwig's home than at her actual home." everyone stared shocked at steph. Arthur whacked Alfred upside the head, "You git! I knew you would bloody suck at raising a child! No wonder all of your bloody states are out of bloody control!"<br>"Let's just get her to a room, tend to her wounds and then see where we go from there." Ludwig said, picking Holly's body up, and carrying her to a new room. Alfred looked around when it dawned on him, "Where are all of my states?"  
>"Holly banned them from the home. She was sick of them and kicked them all out." Courtnei perked up, rubbing at her arms and body, "I don't know how you guys do it, but my body is so freakin sore!" a few chuckled and Yao wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I'll give you something for it Aru."<br>"Bitte…" Vash followed Yao with courtnei out of the room, as a few of the girls followed. Steph stayed behind, choosing to help with holly's wounds.

After two hours passed, everyone was feeling much better, holly's wounds were tended to and bandaged up. Fifteen minutes later Holly stirred, and everyone crowded around her, in case anything happened.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Okay, this is the last and final chapter! I think the ending sucks, but hopefully you all will enjoy the lovely ending. *nods nods*

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes, Holly looked around and was scared at all of the people around her. They looked at her expectantly, and all she could do was curl up under the blanket, clutching it closer.<br>"Who are you?" she asked in a quiet voice. Everyone sighed in relief, backing away.  
>"I'm Steph Braginski." She took a step forward, and began to introduce everyone. "We found you in the woods, a tree branch had fallen on you, and knocked you out. Do you remember that or anything?" Holly shook her head no, and gave a weak smile, "I remember being an orphan, wandering streets, but that's all." Steph nodded. Ludwig looked around.<br>"Does anyone want to take her?" They all looked around, a bit skeptical, not sure if taking her with the new information they had about her, would be a good idea. Ludwig sighed. "Okay then, Come on, I'll take you home. Can you walk?" Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood carefully, and took a small step forward, wincing slightly.  
>"I can walk, but not for long. It hurts…" Ludwig nodded.<br>"Just walk till you want me to carry you okay? Come on Feliciano, We're going home."

After they had left, Alfred looked at everyone sadly, "I'm sorry guys. If I had treated her better, she wouldn't have become like this."  
>"Oh shut it you git. If you wanted this to happen, she'd have let you live and you wouldn't have teamed up with us to get rid of her." Alfred smiled, laughing.<br>"I guess your right Arthur. Even the hero needs a hero. Thanks guys."

*Five years later*

"Adelina! Dinner!" Ludwig called.

"I guess I'll talk to you later ! Time for me to eat. I'll sneak you some scraps when I'm done okay?" the wolfs head shook, showing it understood, it touched her nose with his own, then darted into the woods, leaving a giggling Adelina. She ran into the house, and sat at the table. Once everyone was seated, Adelina looked at Ludwig. "Father, I overheard Mr. England, and Mr. France talk about a Holly Jones. Who is she?" Ludwig froze, staring at his fork full of wurst, then set it down looking at Adelina.  
>"Well, she was once a distraught child, who wrecked havoc upon the Nations."<br>"Wrecked havoc? What did she do? You said you taught me all of the history of the world."  
>"Well…" He paused, seeming to choose his words carefully, "It happened about five years ago, before we found you in the woods." He started, remembering the lie Steph had fed her when she woke up, "She was under Mr. America's wing. She was human, but she felt so alone, and felt like such an outsider, she had tried to kill many nations having her friends replace them, while Holly replaced America."<br>"she killed them?" her hands flew to her mouth in shock.  
>"She tried to. Three of her friends regretted the move, and hid themselves from the world. Her fourth friend, We'll call her… Maria. Maria at first enjoyed the position of being ruler of Russia, She even took over South Italy. Holly took over Canada, and attempted to take China, but Yao had resigned for that moment, giving temporary charge over to Calvin. Holly's friend who had control of Spain, we'll call her… Sarah. Sarah had tried to talk to Holly, but Holly attacked her, declaring war against Spain. Sarah knew where the nations were being held, and with the declaration of War, she came to the rest of us, to our meeting when we were preparing a world wide attack against Holly. At the same time, America was declaring a Civil War. When Antonio and them came back, their positions were willingly handed over back to them, Ivan returned South Italy to Spain, and they attacked Holly, but she, having received the pain from the civil war, handed all pain over to everyone else so she would not feel anything in the fights. Yao and Ivan were not effected, and kept fighting. When it came to the final blow, Alfred walked up, taking Ivan's pipe, feeling that it was his duty, as Holly's father, to finish her off so that he would officially have his land back. After that, we all left, found you nearby, and brought you to Alfred's home. We tended to your wounds, and then you woke up a few hours later."<br>"So Holly was Mr. America's daughter? But He has fifty children, how could she possibly feel alone? I would love to live with so many siblings!"  
>"Well…"<br>"Think of it this way." Lovino walked in, Antonio and Feliciano behind him, "Imagine being surrounded by so many people, but every single one of them ignoring you, or putting you down, getting you in trouble with tattling when no one else got in trouble when you tattled and treating you like you were exactly what you were. Different. Human. How would that make you feel?"

Adelina thought a moment then frowned, "That sounds like a horrible way to live…"  
>"Exactly. That was how Holly felt, so she decided to make something of herself, and show everyone that she was just like everyone else. She also showed us that we may be immortal, but we are just as human as she was. We make mistakes and someone else comes and cleans our mess." Lovino finished placing his feet on the table, and leaning back in the chair he had sat down in.<br>"Mr. Romano, can you please remove your feet from the table? It's not very sanitary." Adelina asked. He smiled at her and complied, then turned to Ludwig.  
>"Potato bastard! Get me food! Now!" Ludwig sighed,<br>"I'll get it father." Adelina said, jumping up and getting some dishes out, and setting them out for everyone.  
>"Thank you Adelina." Ludwig said, giving a small smile at her help. When Adelina sat back down, she was frowning deep in thought.<br>"What's wrong Bambina?" Feliciano asked.  
>"Is that why I'm here now?" Adelina asked. Ludwig looked confused.<br>"What do you mean?" Antonio asked for everyone.  
>"I'm seventeen. It doesn't take a scientist to figure out that Holly Jones is me. Is it that reason why I'm here?"<p>

Ludwig looked a bit shocked for a moment then smiled, shaking his head, while Lovino and Feliciano were shocked, wondering how she came to that conclusion.  
>"You all ways were a smart one, but yes, that is why you are here. Now that you know you have a choice. You can either go back to your original name, Holly Jones, or you can stick with your current name Adelina Bielschmidt."<br>"I'll stick to my current one." She replied happily.  
>"Why is that?" Antonio asked.<br>"Well…" Adelina began, "Holly Jones just brings up the horrible history at that moment five years ago. Adelina Bielschmidt is a new beginning, a new start. It will be like…" she struggled, trying to find an example. "Like… when Germany started World War Two, they started a production of cars and such. Now Germany's economy is that of Europe's. So it's like a new beginning for Germany, just like this will be a new beginning for me. I'm not very good with examples."  
>"No, that example was good and well enough. I think you made your point." Adelina nodded, turning back to her food.<p>

They ate in silence while Feliciano hummed a tune while he ate. A few times Lovino grumbled about stupid potatoes, and potato bastard food. Once her plate was cleared of her food, she turned to her father, "Father, is it okay if I called for a world meeting? I want everyone who was there five years ago to be there, as well as many others."  
>"You can accompany me to the next meeting, but may I ask why?"<br>"I want to apologize to everyone, and apologize to Mr. England and Mr. France for eavesdropping on them as well." Ludwig nodded.  
>"Seems fair enough to allow you that much freedom." She smiled.<br>"May I be excused now?"  
>"Yes you may, and yes you may take some food to the wolf."<br>"Bitte Father!" She went around, hugged him, hugged Antonio, then Lovino and last Feliciano before bounding over to the pot of food, and placing a good amount on the plate and taking it outside.

They sat in silence for a while, before Lovino spoke.  
>"you're not seriously going to let her apologize to everyone are you?"<br>"Yes, Lovino, I am. She seems apologetic enough to apologize, even though she does not remember it."  
>"don't you think it will cause an uproar mi amigo?"<br>"It may, but when Adelina explains, I'm sure everything will be well."

Adelina smiled after the wolf was finished and it began to lick her face.  
>"I learned something new today. Turns out, my original name was Holly Jones." The wolf growled.<br>"I guess you didn't like her either did you." The wolfs eyes rolled as if to say whatever, "Father told me about her, since he was the only one I could ask at the moment. I may not remember the moment, or that time at least, but I told father I wanted to apologize to everyone who was there." The wolf nuzzled her face, to say good luck.  
>"Perhaps one day, Father will decide to retire, and I can have control of Germany…" she paused, then shook her head. "Know what?" the wolf looked at her expectantly. "I'll be happy with whatever I end up as, whether it be controller of Germany, a small nation like Liechtenstein or Luxembourg, or working as an employee at McDonalds. I'll be happy either way." The wolf wagged his tail, tackling Adelina to the ground, and licking her face.<p>

* * *

><p>Please read and Review, I hope this story was a success! I'll try to update more fanfictions in the future ^_^ please send tomatoes too please! (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: HAI! i know this story was finished, but I have decided to add another chapter to this. an Epilogue if you will. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Special thanks goes to 44mae for inspiring me to write another chapter for this and to continue Three Love Stories as well! Thanks 44mae!

* * *

><p>Adelina watched everyone who entered the meeting, wondering how they would all react. Would they hat her? Would they cry? Would they get angry with her and demand justice for her actions five years ago? She was shaking on the inside, but just like Ludwig, she stood proud, like nothing was bothering her.<p>

"Hey, you going to be okay?" Steph had walked up and asked, placing a hand on Adelina's shoulder. Smiling, she nodded at her friend.  
>"I'll be okay, just nervous is all."<br>"Ivan said it was crucial that I come. Were you told the same by Ludwig?"  
>"Something like that." Steph looked at her with a look of question, which Adelina shook her head to. With that Steph walked back, sitting beside Ivan, whom patted her on the head.<p>

As Everyone was seated, Adelina stood up front and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. With all eyes on her, she looked to Ludwig, who nodded, then Lovino and Antonio who both gave her the thumbs up. She nodded and began. "Hello, for those who don't know me, my name is Adelina Bielschmidt. Five years ago, it was claimed that I was found in the woods. The Truth of the matter is, I was known originally by Everyone as Holly Jones. I know what happened, and I know why it happened and how as well. First off, I would like to Apologize to Mr. England and Mr. Francis. I eavesdropped on you two, when you were talking about me. At the time, I did not know who you were talking about, so I went to father and asked about this 'Holly Jones' to find out, it was me. Father tried to hide everything from me, that Holly Jones was not me, but with the Russia daughter, spain daughter and such, I put two and two together." Everyone was about to go in an uproar and Adelina knew it, so she spoke before anyone could intervene, "At first, I didn't understand, Why would anyone with so many siblings want to do such a thing, and feel so alone. Lovino had me imagine myself surrounded by so many brothers and sisters, but ignored because I was different, human, treated differently, and the only one chastised. With that in mind, I requested that before the nations started their meeting I have a few words." Adelina turned to Alfred, "I'm sorry Mr. America, for putting you through so much trouble that was so unnecessary. I must have caused some major trouble for the states as well and I would appreciate it if you could pass on my apology to not just America as a whole, but to individual states as well." She took a breath, then turned to China, "Mr. China, I want to apologize to you for the severe beating you had received when all you were trying to do was get justice for what had happened to Mr. Russia. I can not imagine the terror you had gone through when told not to tell anyone, that goes for Mr. Lithuania and Uncle Lovino. I'd also like to apologize to Mr. Russia, Mr. Poland, Mr. Switzerland, Uncle Tony, and Uncle Gil. I will also apologize to Jeff, Calvin, Zonn, Mr. Northern Ireland, Courtnei, Steph, Regina and Emily. I don't know what I put you guys through, but something deep inside tells me I owe you guys the biggest apology for whatever the reasons may be, and to Mr. Japan, as well as Miss. Hungary. I feel I also owe you two an apology for whatever that may be for as well." She stood awkwardly, not sure how to end it, then gave a weak smile looking down at the corner of the table. "A lot of you must hate me for it, for what I had done, I do apologize. That is all." She walked around the table, looking down as everyone's eyes followed her, and a tear fell as she realized, they all must hate her if it is this silent, when out of the blue, England stood and grabbed Adelina's hand. "We don't hate you. I know it must seem like it but… It's the only you we hated. We are scared to be with you because we are afraid there will be a repeat, but we love who you are now."  
>"Oui, Arthur is correct. Ma Cherie, if it seemed like we hated you, we did not mean to make it appear so, we were just looking out for you, and giving you the space you deserved." Francis.<br>"We all love you Adelina, if we didn't, we would have killed you a long time ago da?" Ivan.  
>"If I hated Holly that much, I would have killed her instead of letting you live." Alfred.<p>

Adelina was confused, "Mr. America you said if you hated Holly jones so much, you would have killed her, instead of let me live. You speak as if holly Jones and I are two separate people."  
>"Well, Because you are! Duh. Holly Jones was born a demon in this world. With every death comes a birth. With the Death of holly Jones, came the birth of Adelina Bielschmidt. Adelina is a different person from Holly, and I think we all see it fit, to view it in this aspect."<br>"The git's right, if we hated who you are now, we'd have put you in jail, or exiled you for eternity." Arthur bowed, Adelina's hand raised, "Will you accept our offer of condolences, and apology, for making you think so low of us?"

A small giggle, escaped her, and then she was laughing. Arthur was perplexed, "W-what's so funny?"  
>"You! So gentlemanly. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were better with the ladies than Francis, the way he brags." Another giggle.<br>"Mon dieu! Your words wound me so ma Cherie!"

As the nations left, Andrew approached Adelina. As he approached, she began to grow uneasy, squirming slightly in her seat as the other girls saw him and grew silent. "Adelina, may we take a walk together for a moment?" Just as the other girls were about to stand he added, "Alone?" She gave a weak smile, nodding. "Of course." As the rest sat, Adelina stood, following Andrew through the nearby garden.  
>"I want to say I'm a bit shocked by your actions today. The way things were, and the way people talk, everyone was beginning to think maybe you would never show your face here. To say the least, I was upset at the thought." Adelina was silent, hands clasped together in front of her. As they walked in silence, she began to tug at her dress, before Andrew stood in front of her, blocking her path, staring down at her with an all most angry look. It scared Adelina, making her want to run from his scrutiny, but something made her stay, like she was made to stay there. He grabbed her arms, making her squeak, and tremble, his grip tightening.<br>"M-Mr. North Ireland... You're scaring me…" Andrew sighed, "I don't know who I like more, Adelina bielschmidt, girl who is quiet, sweet and kind, or Holly Jones, girl who talked smack and had a lot of guts…"  
>"I don't think I follow Mr. North Ireland." He laughed a bit, shaking his head.<br>"What I'm trying to say, Adelina is this…" He loosened his grip, leaned down and captured her lips, a gasp escaping her for a moment.

Several things ran through her mind, none stopping. Soon her mind was blank, and she closed her eyes, reaching up to wrap her arms around Andrew's neck. After a moment, she pushed him away, "What about Jeff? I thought you two were together." He chuckled.  
>"Jeff and I were only together because of a complicated thing before you. See, I was in love with Holly, and according to Ms. Hungary in order for Holly to notice me, I had to take on a partner. Unfortunately, due to me asking for help, she would not take no for an answer, or she'd flat out tell Holly how I felt before I could. With that in mind, me and jeff were forced together, so in public we are a couple but in private, we were best friends. Now that I have time to actually see you, I decided it was now or never to confess. Will you move in with me?"<p>

"No." He looked heart broken for a moment, and was about to back away but Adelina gripped his arms, "I don't wish to, because I barely know you. I'll arrange meetings at night with you, and if things continue to work out, then I'll move in with you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, "I have to go, Father will be looking for me. Fare well Mr. Nor-"  
>"Andrew."<br>"Andrew… Good bye." Adelina let him go and ran off out of the garden, calling out to Ludwig and Feliciano. Waving goodbye to everyone, she climbed in the car and blew a kiss to Andrew. The girls looked at the man, and ran over to him, wanting to know what happened. Before Andrew could get a word in between the questions, Steph received a text with a simple heart, with Andrew's name. She passed the phone around, Andrew not seeing, the girls smiled, giggling a bit and left the confused taller man alone.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! if more is wanted, i could continue this in another story, but due to the fact that it would mainly involve Adelina and Andrew i can not. course with Andrew being Northern Ireland i COULD continue it in another hetalia story... idk, we shall see ^_^<p> 


End file.
